A Narnian Journey To Yavin
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: Sequel to Jedi In Narnia. After the Solos reunite with their Narnian friends, all of them must come together to battle powerful evils on Yavin, one of which they know all too well from their previous adventure in Narnia.
1. Reminiscing

**(A/N: I am so sorry for reposting this story. But due to an incredibly nasty flame I received, I had no choice because I didn't want my fans to read something like that. So for the future, if you read my story and don't like it, please be nice about it. And once again, George Lucas owns Star Wars and I do not. C.S. Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia and I do not. With that said, enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to "Jedi In Narnia"."**

Winter had come to Narnia now, but it was a natural winter and not one caused by the white witch, much to the relief of the Narnians. The Narnians always loved a good Christmas celebration, so ever since the Pevensies had arrived and the Golden Age of Narnia had begun there was always a grand celebration at Cair Paravel. Lots of dancing, feasting, opening of presents, and a Christmas speech by King Peter were the highlights of the evening. But as one can imagine, such a grand celebration left everyone exhausted and wanting to relax. And so King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy were spending the day after Christmas relaxing with hot tea and cakes in the balconied lounge that faced west.

"That was so much fun last night, wasn't it Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Sure was, Lu. You seemed to be having a merry time ripping into those presents." Peter said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh yes, I especially enjoyed this beautiful necklace from Mr. Tumnus. I wonder how he managed to get it." Lucy said, fingering the necklace around her neck.

"You're his closest friend in Narnia, so I'm sure he figured out something." Susan said.

"I know, I'm glad Mr. Tumnus and I are such close friends." Lucy said, and then got a solemn look on her face.

"What now, Lucy?" Susan asked.

"But I still miss Jaina so much; I wish she was here to enjoy the fun." Lucy said quietly.

"Oh for the love of Aslan, Lucy. That's the millionth time you've said that and she's been gone only 5 months!" Edmund exclaimed with exasperation.

Edmund received a rather sharp slap upside his head from Peter as a result, who exclaimed "That will be quite enough from you, Ed!"

"Yes, DAD." Edmund snapped and quietly sulked in his chair.

Peter and Susan just glared at him, and then turned their attention back to Lucy who still looked depressed. Edmund had been right; she hadn't stopped talking about how much she missed Jaina ever since the Solos returned home 5 months ago. But Jaina was one of her best friends, how could she not talk about her?

"It'll be allright, Lu. You'll see her again someday." Peter said, patting Lucy's hand.

"Do you think she misses me, though?" Lucy quietly asked.

"I'm sure she does, Lucy." Susan said.

_Meanwhile on Yavin_

Jaina was curled up on her bed in one of the dormitory rooms in the Jedi Temple. Having finished up her training exercises with her Uncle Luke for the day, she decided to take it easy and relax a little bit before waiting for her brothers to finish their training exercises. As she lay on the bed playing with the sheets, she was thinking about how much she missed Narnia since her return home two weeks ago. She missed the beautiful forests, the grand castle of Cair Paravel, the delicious food served to her and her brothers at mealtimes, and the excitement of being dubbed a knight of Narnia. But most of all, she missed her Narnian friends. There was one particular friend she missed the most, the little girl that she considered to be her best friend in all of Narnia.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Leia said and Jaina turned to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm fine, Mom. I just miss the little sister I never had." Jaina replied.

"Little sister you never had? What on Yavin are you talking about?" Leia asked.

"Well, you remember that Narnia place the boys and I have been talking about? I met a little girl there and we became instant best friends." Jaina said.

"You mean that place you three won't stop talking about?" Leia asked in amazement.

"Yes Mom, that place. And I don't care how many times Dad calls it an outer rim wasteland, Jacen, Ani, and I were actually there." Jaina insisted.

"Ok, ok, hun. If you say you were there, then I believe you. But I have to go speak to your uncle now, so if you need me come find us in the conference room." Leia said and walked out of the room.

Jaina just sighed as she traced an imaginary circle on the bed with her finger. She missed Lucy terribly, that little girl was always such a joy to be around. She missed Lucy's suffocating hugs most of all as it always made her laugh and brightened her up if she was depressed. But she was jerked out of her thoughts by her brothers' loud chatter and them entering the room.

"Hello Jaina, mind if we join you in here?" Jacen asked.

"No, come on in. I want to talk to you two anyway." Jaina said and the boys came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, what have you been thinking about lately?" Jacen asked.

"You should know, you two have been thinking about the exact same thing." Jaina replied.

"Narnia, huh? I think we all miss it a lot." Anakin said.

"I know I sure do. But I miss our friends the most." Jaina said.

"Let me guess, you miss Lucy the most." Anakin replied.

"Of course, Ani. She was my best friend and she's such a sweet little girl. I really miss her practically suffocating me whenever she gave me a hug. That always put me in a good mood." Jaina replied.

"I know what you mean. I really miss Peter and Susan myself. They are two of the most caring people I know." Jacen said.

"Well, what do you miss most about them?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm…I guess I would have to say I miss Susan's smile and Peter's sense of humor the most." Jacen replied.

"And you, Ani? Who do you miss the most from Narnia?" Jaina asked.

"Oh that's easy, I miss Edmund." Anakin replied.

Jaina and Jacen tried not to snicker at their brother's comment. They knew as well as any Narnian how much of a smart aleck Edmund was. Still, they had to admit to themselves he could be a good kid sometimes.

"What, it's true. I do miss Edmund, we were pretty close. In fact, I still remember that time we decided to scare Lucy by hiding in her closet." Anakin said.

"Force, I remember that too. And you might also remember how both of you had huge bruises on your heads, courtesy of Peter, as a result." Jaina replied.

The Solos laughed as they reminisced of all the good times they had with the Pevensies and their other Narnian friends during their month long visit after the defeat of the white witch. There was the time that Jaina and Lucy attempted to bake cakes in the castle kitchen, the time that all seven of them played hide and seek and it took them hours to find each other, the time that they helped Peter plan an important speech to give before the army regarding their relationship with Archenland, and the time that Susan attempted to get them involved in the guessing game with words but they were more interested in showing the Pevensies their Force lift abilities instead and lifted the dictionary right out of Susan's lap.

"Oh Force, we had some wonderful times in Narnia." Jaina said, leaning back against her pillows.

"That we did, Jaina. That we did." Jacen said.

"And we still can." Anakin piped in, which earned him looks of confusion from the twins.

"What are you talking about, Ani?" Jaina asked.

"Well, think about it. We're all done with our training for the day, Mom and Uncle Luke are busy in that meeting, and Dad's off with Chewie fiddling with the _Millenium Falcon_'s control panel. I say, why don't we pay our Narnian friends a visit this afternoon?" Anakin suggested.

"That's a great idea. I would love to see everyone again." Jacen said.

"I get to see Lucy again!" Jaina exclaimed.

The boys just rolled their eyes at their sister as they walked out of the room, excited to return to Narnia and see old friends again.


	2. Back In Narnia

"Can we even get back through the closet again?" Anakin asked.

"I think so. Remember, Peter told us that we were always welcome to come back whenever we wished. So we can probably go back that way." Jacen said.

The three of them stepped into the elevator and it began its descent down to the first floor, where the auditorium was located. As they traveled downstairs, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were wondering what the Pevensies' reactions would be upon seeing their old friends again. Jaina, however, didn't really need to wonder much about Lucy's reaction when the two of them were reunited. She could picture it quite well: Lucy would see Jaina again, practically charge at her, and then tackle her onto the ground while giving Jaina one of her famous suffocating bear hugs.

"Excited about seeing Lucy again, are you?" Jacen asked upon noticing the happy look on his twin's face.

"Of course. I'm actually excited about seeing everyone again, but especially Lucy." Jaina replied.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be." Jacen replied back.

Finally, the elevator reached the bottom floor and the children stepped out. Feeling extremely excited now, they began walking down the hallway towards the auditorium. They were almost there when they ran into C-3PO and R2-D2, who were arguing about something involving fixing a lightsaber.

"No R2, you cannot use that type of circuit in a lightsaber!" C3-PO exclaimed, to which R2 replied with a series of angry-sounding beeps.

"Don't you call me a pile of useless circuits, you hunk of rusty metal or I'll send you to the scrap pile!" C3-PO snapped.

"Hello 3PO." Jaina said and the droids turned around to see the Solo kids standing right behind them.

"Oh, greetings Mistress Jaina. How are we this fine afternoon?" C-3PO asked.

"We're doing wonderful, 3PO. Thank you for asking." Jacen said.

"That's splendid, Master Jacen." C-3PO said.

R2-D2 added in his usual series of beeps, to which C-3PO responded "Just wait a minute, R2. I'll get back to you on that." then turned back to the children and said "So, what would you three be doing today?"

"Oh, just exploring the temple as always." Anakin said, not wanting to reveal what they were really intending to do.

"Very well then, Master Anakin. Carry on." C-3PO replied.

As the children walked away from the droids, they could hear them bickering yet again as they always did. R2-D2 beeped quite loudly to which C-3PO responded angrily "No I wasn't rude at all, thank you very much."

"Protocol droids." Jaina said as she rolled her eyes.

The boys snickered at her comment as they continued walking towards the auditorium, knowing that Jaina had a very good point. Finally, the children reached their intended destination of the huge auditorium of the Jedi Temple. They all took deep breaths as they entered, a little anxious at what they knew they were about to do.

"Well, it's now or never. Let's go find that closet." Anakin said.

"We know where it is, Ani. We don't exactly have to find it." Jacen replied.

Anakin just grumbled something under his breath as the three of them walked towards the back of the auditorium and behind the big stage. There it was, just as they left it: the closet of Jedi robes that first led them into Narnia. With a wave of her hand, Jaina opened up the door to once again reveal a bunch of Jedi robes. But the children knew there was something much more beyond those robes, a place they were ecstatic to see again.

"Ready?" she asked her brothers.

"We're as ready as you are." Jacen replied.

As the children stepped inside and closed the door, all Jaina could think was _Lucy, I'm coming back. _She was happy to get a chance to see everyone again, but most importantly she was looking forward to seeing her dearest, little Lucy again. She was still thinking this thought even as she and her brothers struggled and fought their way into the closet.

"You're standing on my foot again!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, quit shoving me!" Jacen snapped.

"Ouch, you just poked me in the face!" Jaina yelled.

They continued to fight and squirm their way into the closet until they felt ground instead of the closet floor underneath. But it wasn't grass they felt this time, it was something quite cold and wet.

"What on Yavin…?" Jacen mumbled as he brushed past the robes and got a clearer view of where he and his siblings were.

"Oh my Force!" was all Jaina could gasped as she and Anakin joined Jacen in seeing Narnia again.

When they had gone home, it was summer in Narnia. Now it was winter, and snow covered anything and everything that they saw, giving it a calm, peaceful look.

"Well, Narnia certainly has changed." Jacen finally said.

"Yes, we can see that. Now let's go find our friends." Jaina replied.

Pulling their Jedi robes tightly around them for warmth, the Solo children began the long walk through the woods. Eager to get to Cair Paravel to be reunited with the Pevensies, they were walking quite fast. Soon, they came across a very familiar looking sight: the lamp post where their previous journey had begun.

"It's still here!" Anakin exclaimed.

As the three of them stood admiring the snow covered lamp post, they heard the pattering of small feet in the bushes. They weren't shocked by the sounds like the first time, but they still ducked behind the lamp post so they could get a better look at who or what was making the sounds. The Solos carefully watched the bushes shake as the pattering got even louder. Finally the bushes parted and the creatures that were making the noises came out. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were shocked to see who it was: it was their old friends, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"That was so nice of Mr. Tumnus to invite us over for tea, isn't it love?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Of course it is, dear. He is such a gracious host. And it will be wonderful to spend time with our royalty as well." Mrs. Beaver replied.

The Solos' eyes grew wide at her comment. They wouldn't have to go to Cair Paravel to be reunited with the Pevensies! This was such exciting news for them, especially for Jaina since she could see Lucy again right away. Unable to contain their excitement, the three of them stepped out from behind the lamp post to greet the beavers.

"Hello there, it's us." Jacen said to their two very astonished friends.

"By jove, it's them love!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Oh my! It's so wonderful to see you again, dearies." Mrs. Beaver said.

"It is great to see you again as well, beavers." Jacen replied.

"We were just on our way to Tumnus's house for tea. Would you care to join us?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Oh yes, we would love to see Mr. Tumnus again." Anakin said.

"Our kings and queens will be joining us too, in fact I believe they have already arrived there." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Even Lucy?" Jaina exclaimed, earning odd looks from her brothers.

"Yes, dear heart. Even Queen Lucy will be there. Now please follow us, we'll lead the way." Mrs. Beaver said.

As the Solos followed the beavers into the woods, they were both excited and nervous. They were excited about being reunited with the Pevensies and Mr. Tumnus, but they were nervous about how their old friends would react upon seeing them again. Still, they were pretty happy to be back in Narnia again.


	3. Old Friends Together Again

**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful muse, editor, and partner in crime, Bobbius Maximus. You have been a great inspiration, so this one is for you.)**

"Now, here's what I think should happen: you three wait outside while we go in. When the moment is right, you come in and surprise everyone with your presence." Mr. Beaver said as everyone was walking through the forest to Mr. Tumnus's house.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mrs. Beaver asked her husband.

"Of course I'm sure, love!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

Finally, they arrived at the clearing where Mr. Tumnus's house was located. It was just an elaborately decorated door and window set into a cave, but the Solos still felt excited when they saw it. Beyond that door were their closest, dearest Narnian friends and they were about to spring the wonderful surprise of their presence on them.

"Well, you three know what to do. We'll take it from here." Mr. Beaver said as the group approached the cave.

"Allright, we can handle this." Jaina replied.

As the three Solo children stood off to the side of the door and ducked low underneath the window to avoid being seen, the beavers calmly walked inside the house. All of them hoped that springing this surprise on the Pevensies and Mr. Tumnus would go off with no problem.

_Inside Mr. Tumnus's house_

"Welcome, welcome, beavers! So glad that you arrived!" Mr. Tumnus cheerfully said as the beavers walked inside the house.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Tumnus. And it's an honor to see our royalty here as well." Mrs. Beaver said, noting the four Pevensies who were sitting by the fireplace.

"Thank you, beavers. Now, come here by the fire where it's warm." Peter said.

As the beavers settled in around the table by the fireplace, Mr. Tumnus was running around preparing the tray for tea time. Everyone watched in amusement as he arranged the cups, teapot, cream, and cakes. Finally, he brought the tray down to the table and set it down for tea.

"So, how are you all doing this fine afternoon?" Mr. Tumnus asked as he poured everyone cups of tea.

"We are all splendid, thank you for asking." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Oh we're doing just fine ourselves. And thank you for inviting us over, Mr. Tumnus." Susan said.

"It's a pleasure, my lady. Always good to spend time with my closest Narnian friends." Mr. Tumnus replied.

Lucy suddenly looked depressed again, playing with the sleeve of her dress at the same time. Peter, Susan, and Edmund all got exasperated looks on their faces, knowing perfectly well what their little sister was going to say.

"Lucy, if you say—" Susan started to say but was cut off by Lucy with her typical comment.

"I miss Jaina so much. I wish she could join us for tea time." Lucy mumbled.

"Listen, Lu. We're all well aware of how much you miss Jaina; we miss her and the other two as well. But can you give it a rest now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Lucy. Trust me, when the time is right they'll come back to Narnia." Susan said, completely unaware of who had just snuck into the house behind everyone.

"An acute observation, I'd like to add." a voice said and everyone whipped their heads around to be shocked at who they saw.

Walking into the house were Jacen and Anakin Solo. Everyone's eyes grew huge and big smiles grew on their faces, their old friends had returned! Lucy, however, was the one who looked the most shocked. As she was thinking about the boys coming inside, a sudden realization hit her. If Jacen and Anakin were here, then that must mean…

"Jaina's here!" she shrieked as she leapt out of her chair, almost knocking it over, and charged at the front door, nearly knocking over Jacen and Anakin in the process.

"Here we go again." Edmund grumbled under his breath, earning evil stares from Peter and Susan.

Poor Jaina hadn't even set one foot in the doorway yet when a very happy, excited, energetic Lucy came charging and practically tackled her backwards into the snow outside. Jaina was completely covered in snow as soon as she hit the ground, but that didn't really matter to her. What mattered was that her sweet, little friend Lucy was here and practically strangling her in a hug with her arms tightly around her neck. After Jaina finally managed to sit up with Lucy in her lap, she gratefully returned the hug by pulling Lucy tightly to her and squeezing her arms around the little girl's waist.

"Oh Jaina, you're back! I missed you so much, I really missed you!" Lucy squealed.

"I know, sweetie. I missed you too. But can we get inside where it's warm? I want to see everyone." Jaina replied.

"Ok! Ok! Come on in!" Lucy squealed.

Jaina somehow managed to stand up, even though Lucy was still practically dangling around her neck. With snow all over her and her arms around Lucy, she finally made her way inside Mr. Tumnus's house where she was greeted with huge smiles from everybody.

"So, what do you think of my necklace?" Jaina asked, making everyone laugh.

"Gee, sis, is that you in there?" Anakin asked.

"Wow, I had no idea you became a wampa." Jacen added in.

Ignoring the smart remarks from her brothers, Jaina followed them down the small steps inside Mr. Tumnus's house to the fire place area to greet their old friends, whom they hadn't seen in quite a while. Peter was the first one to speak up when he saw Lucy still acting like a human necklace for Jaina.

"You know Jaina, I would try to pry her off you again. But—." he started to say before Jaina cut him off.

"It's ok, Peter, Lucy's fine right where she is." Jaina said, smiling at her little friend.

"Yes I am, Peter. Oh, aren't you happy they're back?" Lucy asked her older brother.

"Of course, Lu. I think we all are." Peter said as he too wrapped his arms around Jaina and hugged her.

Soon, everyone was in the midst of a huge hug fest, with plenty of "We missed you."s going around. The reunion was everything the Solos hoped for: they were happy to see their friends and their friends were happy to see them. As they all sat around the table with Lucy snuggled up in Jaina's lap and waited for Mr. Tumnus to fetch some more tea cups for the Solos, Edmund gave Lucy yet another exasperated look.

"Now will you hush up about Jaina?" he asked his sister.

"What are you talking about, Edmund?" Jaina asked.

"She hasn't shut up about you since you left 5 months ago!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Oh put a sock in it, Ed. You missed them too and you know it!" Peter snapped.

Lucy promptly stuck her tongue out at Edmund as she wrapped her arms around Jaina and rested her head on her shoulder. Edmund glared at the two girls, and then turned to Anakin who gave him an evil smirk.

"Yeah, you two remember all the trouble you caused." Susan said.

"How could we forget? We're mates, he and I." Edmund said, snickering along with Anakin.

"And how could I forget? You two thought it was funny to scare me and make me cry." Lucy said.

"Remember the punishment you received for that?" Peter asked.

As Anakin rubbed the spot on his head where Peter had whacked him with his sword for scaring Lucy he responded "Well, you do realize the only reason I let you do that was because I deserved it."

"It's good to be the king, isn't it?" Peter said sarcastically, making everyone snicker.

"Is there some rule about punishing knights I don't know about?" Anakin asked.

"Oh there are plenty of rules, Ani. I just make them all." Peter replied.

Anakin sneered at Peter while everyone else erupted in laughter. Once everyone calmed down, they spent the next hour chatting and catching up on what they had been up to since they were last together in Narnia. Jaina, still shivering from being knocked into the snow by Lucy, scooted her chair closer to the fireplace and pulled her Jedi robe more tightly around her to stay warm while Lucy wrapped her arms around her even tighter to try and warm her up.

"Force, it's so cold here." Jaina said.

"Well, that's a typical Narnian winter for ya." Mr. Beaver replied.

"It never, ever gets this cold on Yavin." Anakin said.

"It never gets this cold in your home?" Mr. Beaver asked, sounding surprised.

"You mean to say you get no winters on Yavin?" Mr. Tumnus added, sounding equally surprised.

"Yes, Tumnus. It is always summer on Yavin, it's never winter." Jacen said.

"Well, that must be absolutely splendid then." Mr. Beaver said.

"It really is, it's wonderful to live on a warm weather planet." Jaina said.

"I wonder what it would be like to go to a place like Yavin." Lucy replied.

There was a moment of silence at Lucy's comment as the Narnians were thinking about what it would indeed be like to go to a world where it was always warm and the trees were always green. Jacen, however, suddenly perked up with an idea that got everyone's attention.

"Well, why don't you see for yourselves what it's like?" he said.

"What are you saying, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I'm saying all of you should come with my siblings and me to visit Yavin." Jacen said.

"Oh wow, that would be so much fun! Can we go, Peter? Can we, can we, can we?" Lucy exclaimed, leaping up from Jaina's lap.

"I don't know, Lu." he said teasingly.

"Please, please Peter. Pretty pretty please?" Lucy asked, giving Peter a sad puppy dog look.

"You're not going to give into that again, are you?" Susan asked, noticing the typical look Lucy always gave whenever she really wanted something.

Peter looked at Susan, then back at Lucy who was sticking out her lower lip by now. He did agree with Susan that he usually gave into their little sister whenever she gave the sad puppy dog look, but he felt that this time she had a good reason to.

"Yes I will, Su. We're all going to go to Yavin." he replied.

"Oh thank you, thank you Peter!" Lucy shrieked as she squeezed Peter tightly around his waist.

"Alright, Lu. We'll go in the morning, ok?" Peter said.

"Do we have to wait that long?" Lucy whined.

"Yes, Lu. We're having tea time right now, and to leave would be an incredible breach of protocol." Susan said.

"Plus I don't think we can find the portal in the dark." Peter added.

Everyone then returned to their tea and reminisced about the Solos' previous visit to Narnia. Because there was so much to talk about, they reminisced for the rest of the evening. By this time, they were quite tired and found comfortable sleeping niches, courtesy of Mr. Tumnus.

_At the lamp post the next morning_

"Oh my lady, I just realized something." Mr. Tumnus said to Susan once the group arrived at the lamp post.

"What would that be, Mr. Tumnus?" Susan asked.

"Who is going to be in charge of Narnia while you and your siblings are gone?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

Peter and Susan stopped short at his comment. Being High King and High Queen, they would be the ones in charge of finding replacements to run the country whenever they and their two younger siblings were not in Narnia. But the realization of that fact just hit them and they had no idea what to do.

"Bloody hell, you're right. Now what should we do?" Peter asked.

"Who is going to run Narnia for us?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry about that, my children." a booming voice called out.

Everyone slowly turned around to see that Aslan had made an appearance at the lamp post. The Solos were even happier now that they also got to see this great lion again, as they had become quite fond of him upon their first arrival in Narnia.

"Aslan, it's you! We missed you so much!" Jaina cried out as she and her brothers wrapped their arms around him, covering him in lots of hugs.

"It is good to see you again as well, dear ones. I had faith you would return one day." Aslan chuckled.

"And we did, Aslan." Anakin replied, letting go of the lion after a huge hug around his neck.

Aslan chuckled again, then walked up to a very concerned Peter and Susan to discuss the concern that they had over who would run Narnia in their absence.

"King Peter, Queen Susan, there is no need to worry over who will rule Narnia in your absence." Aslan said.

"Why is that, Aslan? Won't there be a huge passage of time when we are in Yavin?" Peter asked.

"Peter, allow me to explain the portal through which you will travel. You and your siblings are considered citizens of Narnia now and are traveling to a world that is not your own. When you are in this world called Yavin, no time at all will pass for you here in Narnia. When you come back here, it will be the same time at which you left." Aslan explained

"Oh, I see. So when someone travels to a world that is not considered their own from a land that is considered their home, no time at all will have passed in their home land upon their return?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter. You understand quite well what I have just explained." Aslan replied.

"You know, that actually sounds logical." Susan said in response.

"Oh Susan, stop that thinking and let's just go!" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan smiled at her sister as she messed with her hair and said "Allright, Lu. Let's go see what this land is all about."

"Farewell, my friends. May your journey in Yavin be safe wherever it may take you." Aslan said to everyone.

"Thank you, Aslan. May the Force be with you." Jacen said.

"From what I know, may it be with you too, Sir Jacen." Aslan replied.

The group waved goodbye and smiled at Aslan, then turned around to follow the Solos through the forest and to the portal that would take them to Yavin. They were really interested in seeing what kind of adventures they would encounter on this new world.


	4. Fun on Yavin

**(A/N: This is yet another long chapter, but I had a ton of fun writing it. And I must give another special credit to my muse, editor, and partner in crime: Bobbius Maximus. He had lots of hilarious inspirational ideas, especially for the end of the chapter when the Narnians meet Luke. So if you read this, Bobbius Maximus, this next chapter is for you.)**

"Get off of my foot!" Edmund screamed at someone as the group was struggling through the closet.

"Who just poked me?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't touch you!" Anakin yelled.

"Will you stop pushing me?" Peter exclaimed.

As usual, there was arguing, pushing, and shoving as the group made their way into the closet that would lead them to the Jedi Temple. Finally, all ten of them fell out of the closet and onto the stone floor behind the stage in the auditorium. The Narnians slowly looked up at their new surroundings to take in where they were now.

"This is Yavin?" Lucy asked, sounding very astonished.

"Yes it is, Lucy. And right now we are in the Jedi Temple." Jaina replied.

"Doesn't look very exciting to me." Edmund grumbled, earning yet another whack on the head from Peter.

"Um, Edmund, we're actually behind the stage in the auditorium here. That's why it doesn't look very exciting." Anakin said.

"Oh, right." Edmund said.

"You're such an imbecile, Ed. You know that?" Peter snapped at his little brother.

"Allright, enough fighting for now. We're going to take you to meet our Uncle Luke first, since he is the Jedi Master who runs this temple." Jaina said.

As the Solos lead their Narnian friends out from behind the stage and into the main auditorium, they were amazed at how huge it was. It was almost as big as the throne room at Cair Paravel, but they were still amazed at the size of the room and the fact that this was the place where Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin lived.

"You actually live here?" Susan asked.

"Yes, we do. We've been in training to be Jedi knights for years, so it was best that we come live here while we train. And our mother and father live here as well, so it's pretty nice." Jacen said.

"That sounds delightful to have your family here." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh it is, we love being here with our family." Jacen replied.

Everyone smiled as they walked out of the auditorium and followed the Solos down the hallway towards the main elevator that would take them upstairs to where Luke was. Unfortunately, along the way, they came across a very familiar sight to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin: it was C-3PO and R2-D2 bickering and arguing over some small trivial issue as usual.

"For the last time, R2, that is not the proper way to change the door code!" C-3PO snapped at the little droid.

R2-D2 spewed out yet another round of angry beeps to which C-3PO responded "Don't you call me a malfunctioning half-wit, you overweight glob of grease!"

"Do you protocol droids ever learn to behave?" Anakin asked, sounding exasperated.

The droids turned around to see the Solos behind them, but there were even more surprised to see the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus standing there with them.

"We have visitors, oh my!" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Yes we do, 3PO. These are our friends from Narnia." Jaina said.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2." C-3PO said as he introduced himself and his partner, to which R2-D2 responded with a series of welcoming beeps.

"You're a what?" Mr. Beaver asked in confusion.

"He's a protocol droid. We told you about him back on Narnia, remember?" Jacen replied.

"Oh right, those things. Well, pardon me mate." Mr. Beaver said to C-3PO.

"Oh, that is no problem at all." C-3PO said, which earned him another round of beeps from R2-D2.

"Yes I know, R2. But they're our visitors, please behave yourself." C-3PO responded.

"3PO, do you know where our Uncle Luke is?" Anakin asked.

"I certainly do, Master Anakin. He would be in the Jedi practice room on the level above us practicing some Jedi techniques, I believe." C-3PO said.

"Thank you, 3PO. We'll be on our way now." Anakin said and lead the group down the hallway towards the elevator.

As everyone made their way further down the hallway, they could hear yet another argument starting between the two droids. R2-D2 beeped quite loudly and C-3PO angrily responded with "Oh switch off, you rusted scrap pile!"

"Are you sure there's not a human in there?" Edmund asked, which earned him the reward of a smack in the stomach from Peter.

"Enough, Ed. Just be civilized for once!" Peter snapped, then turned to Jaina and asked her regarding the droids "Are they always like this?"

"Oh yes, you'll eventually learn to live with them." she replied.

"They're funny." Lucy piped up as the group stepped into the elevator.

Jaina giggled at her friend as she held her hand, Lucy did indeed have a very good point. However annoying the droids were, they always provided a good comic relief for everyone.

_Upper level of the temple_

The Solos lead the way to the Jedi practice room so their Narnian friends could meet their Uncle Luke. Understandably, the Narnians were quite nervous about meeting this man that they only heard of as a Jedi Master. They were constantly fidgeting as they walked towards the practice room.

"Stop it, love. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver said to his wife.

"Sorry, dear. But this is a great man we're going to see." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Do you think your uncle will like me?" Lucy asked Jaina as she continued to squeeze her hand.

"I'm sure he will, Lucy. In fact, I'm sure he'll like all of you." Jaina replied.

"Don't worry, Lucy. This man is their uncle so I'm sure he'll be as nice as they are." Susan said to her sister.

"A wonderful point, my lady." Mr. Tumnus added.

The Solos blushed at Susan's comment. They were pretty happy to receive a wonderful compliment from one of their Narnian friends. They were still feeling happy when they approached the Jedi practice room and heard the hum of a lightsaber coming from inside.

"Are you sure we won't be disturbing your uncle?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tumnus. He won't be offended by our presence." Jacen said as he slowly Force opened the doors to the practice room.

Everyone was greeted with the sight of Luke swinging his lightsaber at a small floating remote, blocking laser beams being shot out of it. On top of it, he was doing it with his eyes closed. This obviously didn't surprise the Solo kids as it was an exercise they had done before themselves, but it was a huge surprise to the Narnians. They were extremely curious as to how this man could block these laser beams every single time with his eyes closed.

"How does he bloody do that?" Peter whispered to the Solos.

He was soon answered when Luke shut off his lightsaber and the remote, opened up his eyes, and said to everyone "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

"Oh, thank you." Peter simply said, being just as surprised as the others that Luke actually heard him whisper.

"I was just about to say that myself." Jacen whispered back to Peter.

Luke calmly walked right up to the seven Narnians, who were taken aback by his calm, collective personality. They were even more taken aback by what he said next.

"Welcome to Yavin, King Peter the Magnificent." he said as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter was very surprised that Luke knew his name and they hadn't even been properly introduced yet. He was even more surprised when Luke greeted Susan as Queen Susan the Gentle and Edmund as King Edmund the Just.

"Did you tell him our names?" he asked Jacen.

"Yeah, but we didn't tell him your official titles." Jacen replied.

Finally Luke approached Lucy, who was still holding Jaina's hand. He smiled at the little queen as he patted her on the head.

"Ah yes, Queen Lucy the Valiant. You must be the one we've heard so much about from my niece here." Luke said.

Lucy giggled as she looked up at Jaina then back at Luke and said "Yes I am, sir."

As Luke walked up to greet Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, Edmund suddenly blurted out "How in the blazes did you know our names?"

Peter, Susan, and Lucy groaned at Edmund's smart aleck comment, but Jaina simply replied "The Force told him your names."

"The Force? I'm fed up with all this Force rubbish! There's no such thing as the Force!" Edmund exclaimed and received another sharp glare from his siblings.

"Now you've really done it, Ed." Peter snapped, having a very bad feeling about what was in store for his brother.

"Oh, you really believe there's no Force?" Luke asked as he stood right in front of Edmund.

"Of course there's no Force, in fact I can be a better Jedi than you without the Force!" Edmund exclaimed.

"I see, young one. Well, why don't we see what you can do? Go stand in the doorway there and prevent me from coming through." Luke said and pointed to the doorway on the other side of the room.

Edmund walked over there and stood in the doorway with a smug grin on his face. Remembering that he also had his sword with him, he drew it out of his sheath, held it out in front of him, and exclaimed to Luke "Bring it on!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that there's going to be an extra challenge." Luke said as he handed his lightsaber to Jaina, then said to Edmund "I'll do this unarmed."

"Piece of cake." Edmund said, still having a smug grin on his face.

Looking quite worried, Susan leaned over to the Solos and whispered "I'm not sure this is a good idea, your uncle going at Edmund unarmed."

"No, it'll be fine my lady. Just watch this." Mr. Tumnus said as he crossed his arms and put an amused grin on his face, exchanging it with Lucy as both of them had a very good inkling of what was coming.

Luke calmly walked right up to Edmund, who still had his sword drawn and was still grinning smugly. Luke simply waved his hand in front of the young king and whispered to him "You will put away your sword. You don't need it."

"I will put away my sword. I don't need it." Edmund said as he put away his sword.

Peter and Susan stood there completely shocked at what just happened. They could not believe that their little brother was following orders for once. The others simply started snickering, especially Lucy who had her hand over her mouth as she was trying not to laugh.

"Is that our Edmund?" Peter asked in amazement.

"Just watch, it gets better." Lucy said in between snickers.

"You will take off your boots. You have no need for them in here." Luke said in his next instruction for Edmund.

"I will take off my boots. I have no need for them in here." Edmund said as he slipped off his boots.

By now, Peter and Susan were starting to snicker along with the others. The Solos looked over at them in anticipation of what would come next for poor Edmund.

"You will place your boot on your head." Luke said.

"I will place my boot on my head." Edmund said as he picked up one of his boots and placed it on top of his head.

Lucy, no longer really able to contain herself, grabbed Jaina's robe and buried her face into it to stifle her laughter. Peter and Susan were leaning on each other for support as they tried not to fall over from laughing. Meanwhile, Mr. Tumnus was still standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face and the beavers were sitting up on their tails desperately trying to control their laughter. That would prove to be impossible with what came next.

"You will now demonstrate your dexterity by spinning in a circle." Luke said.

"I will now demonstrate my dexterity by spinning in a circle." Edmund responded as he twirled in a circle on the balls of his feet.

"You will now announce your intent to go to sleep within the next 5 seconds." Luke said.

"I will now announce my intent to go to sleep within the next 5 seconds." Edmund said.

Luke waved his hand in front of Edmund, who stumbled back against the wall and slid down the wall into a deep sleep. By now, his three siblings were kneeling on the floor and holding onto each other for support, barely able to contain their laughter. Luke simply strolled right through the doorway and turned around to look at the sleeping king.

"Wake up, young one." Luke said as he waved his hand in front of Edmund.

Edmund rubbed his eyes as he woke up feeling a little groggy. As he became more awake, he looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed. Jaina, still smirking, came over to help Edmund stand up.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Edmund asked.

"You should know, Ed. You saw me do the exact same thing to the ogre." Jaina replied.

Edmund, looking completely surprised, looked over at the others to see his siblings lying on the floor with tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

"Finally, you've learned to do as you're told." Peter said as he wiped tears from his face.

"What did you just do to King Edmund, sir?" Mr. Tumnus asked Luke.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Luke simply responded.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy just lost it at this point. By now, they were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. Edmund, not being able to make a comeback to this one, just stood there with his face turning tomato red.

"Not so just anymore, are we Ed?" Lucy said, setting off even harder laughs from Peter and Susan and the Solos.

They were laughing so hard, they didn't even hear Han and Leia walk into the room. Having heard some loud laughs from the hallway, they came in to find out what was going on. They were greeting with the sight of Luke standing in the doorway grinning, Edmund standing against the wall with his face turning redder by the second, and the others practically dying of laughter on the floor.


	5. Meet The Family

"Showing off again, kid?" Han asked Luke upon entering the room.

"No, Han. I'm making a point. Jedi don't show off." Luke said.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the Solos were trying to stifle their laughter as they stood up from the ground. The Solos especially knew that their parents had missed quite a show earlier and were eager to tell them about it. But for now, they would have to introduce their new friends to Han and Leia.

"Wow, I had no idea we had visitors." Han said upon seeing the seven Narnians in the room.

"I had no idea this planet was even inhabited." Leia added.

"Oh we're not from here, ma'am. We're from Narnia." Lucy said.

"Narnia? You mean that outer rim wasteland?" Han asked.

The Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus all had their mouths drop open in shock at Han's comment. They were greatly offended that this man insulted their beautiful, peaceful homeland. Edmund was the most offended, as he started stomping over to Han with his hand on the handle of his sword. Jaina thankfully stopped him by sticking her arm out in front of him to prevent him from getting any closer to her father.

"Don't, Edmund." she said.

"But that imbecile just insulted my homeland!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Yes, I know that. But don't go after him, we can handle this." Jaina replied.

Edmund grumbled something to himself as he sulked over to where his siblings were standing. All four of them knew that one of them had to speak up and defend Narnia. Susan was the one who made the first move when she stepped forward to say something to Han.

"Um, sir, you do realize you're speaking to the kings and queens of Narnia right now." she said.

"Children, ruling a land? Force, Narnia must really be desperate if children are its royalty." Han said

He was soon rewarded with a smack on his shoulder from Leia and her comment of "Shut up, you scruffy looking nerfherder!"

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han snapped back.

Chewie barked out a laugh, and everyone immediately turned around to see that he had entered the room without them noticing. The Narnians were especially surprised to see this tall furry creature in front of them. Lucy, however, let out a blood curling scream upon seeing Chewie and dove underneath Jaina's robe to hide.

"Jaina, it's a monster! A monster's here!" she shrieked.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not a monster. That's Chewie." Jaina said.

"Chewie?" Lucy softly said as she peeked her head out from Jaina's robe.

"Yes, that's Chewie. He's a wookie." Jaina said.

"A…a wookie?" Lucy stammered.

"This would be a wookie?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes it is, Mr. Tumnus. I believe we told you about wookies back on Narnia." Jacen said.

Lucy slowly brushed Jaina's robe away from her face and trembled as she began to step out from her hiding spot. Han saw this as an opportunity to make the little girl even more scared that she already was.

"I wouldn't want to get too close to him when he's mad, kid." he said.

"Why…why not, sir?" Lucy asked

"Because he might pull your arms out of their sockets, as wookies are known to do that." Han replied with an evil grin.

Lucy looked at Chewie completely horrified, then dove back underneath Jaina's robe and squeezed her arms around her waist. Jaina rubbed Lucy's back to make her feel better and ran her fingers through her little friend's hair. She looked up at her father who was still smirking at his successful attempt to scare Lucy. Thankfully, her mother quickly took care of that by whacking Han right upside the head.

"Han, don't you dare scare that little girl like that! She's our company, for Force sake!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes, your highness." Han grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where Leia had struck him.

"Your highness?" Susan asked Leia in amazement.

"You're royalty? I had no bloody idea." Mr. Beaver said.

"Yes she is. If you remember, our grandmother Padme Amidala was Queen of Naboo. Then when our mother was a baby, she was adopted into the Royal Family of Alderaan and made a princess." Jaina said.

"Alderaan? What is Alderaan?" Edmund asked.

"It's a world that doesn't exist anymore, Ed. It was destroyed by the Empire and our mother here is one of the few survivors." Anakin said.

The Narnians slowly looked over at Leia, who bowed her head slightly and smiled at them. They were amazed that this beautiful former princess was actually the Solos' mother. She seemed so caring and loving; she would indeed be a joy to be around during their stay on Yavin.

"You're their mom, ma'am?" Peter asked.

"Yes, dear. I am their mother. And this nerfherder standing next to me is their father." Leia said, gesturing to Han who smiled sheepishly.

"He's their father? That's unbelievable." Edmund said.

"Believe it or not, he is. My children love him dearly, too. Normally, he's actually a very decent man, when he's not acting like a scoundrel." Leia said, taking Han's hand.

"Why thank you, your worship." Han said.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes, Leia." Han grumbled impatiently.

Everyone, even Luke, snickered at Han and Leia's little banter. But they realized there was one important matter they had to attend to: getting a very terrified Lucy to come out from hiding and make her comfortable around Chewie.

"You remember how we told you about Chewie on Narnia?" Jaina asked Lucy.

"Chewie?" Lucy quietly asked.

"Well, you know him as Chewbacca. But we call him Chewie." Jaina replied.

Lucy slowly peeked her head out again from Jaina's robe as she stared at Chewie. A light went off for her as she realized that this was indeed the huge, furry wookie the Solos had told her and the others about. She stopped trembling a little, but was still a little frightened at the sight of this huge creature. Noticing how scared she still was, Luke decided to prove another point by going up to Chewie and giving him a huge hug.

"See, little one, Chewie won't hurt you." Luke replied.

Han opened his mouth to say something but was stopped again by Leia giving him a _Don't you even dare._ look. Han just grinned sheepishly as he looked away from his wife. He knew that when she gave him that look, she meant business.

Lucy slowly came out from underneath Jaina's robe and, still trembling a little, began slowly walking over to Chewie. Noticing the fear in her, Chewie let out a soft beckoning sound to encourage her to come forward. This startled Lucy a little as she had no idea what he meant by this and looked at the Solos for help.

"Oh, he says to come forward." Luke said.

"You understood him, sir?" Susan asked.

"Well, when you've been around a wookie as long as I have you get to understand them quite well." Luke replied as he placed a hand on Chewie's shoulder.

Lucy continued to make her way up to Chewie, still a little shaky. She finally approached him and reached out her hand to touch his arm. But as her fingers brushed against his soft fur, he suddenly swooped his arms down and lifted a startled Lucy right up off the ground. As she looked at Chewie right in his eyes, he let out a soft guttural sound. A smile began to grow on Lucy's face as she realized that this creature was no monster, he was a friend. Her smile grew bigger and she began to giggle when Chewie used his free hand to pat her on the head.

"Pleased to meet you, Chewbacca. I'm Lucy Pevensie." she said.

Chewie let out another soft, friendly growl which Jacen translated for Lucy as "He says he's pleased to meet you as well."

Lucy was still smiling as Chewie set her back down on the floor. Leia looked at Lucy once she had her feet firmly on the floor and said to her "You're Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes I am, ma'am." Lucy said as she gave a small curtsey, then turned to her family and other Narnian friends and said "And these are my brothers Peter and Edmund, my sister Susan, and our friends Mr. Tumnus and the beavers."

"Oh, so you're the little sister my daughter never had." Leia replied.

Lucy's cheeks began to blush as she looked over at Jaina, who smiled back at her. Lucy, while she was perfectly aware of how close she and Jaina were, had no idea that Jaina thought of her as her little sister. Lucy simply ran over to Jaina and flung her arms around her waist, squeezing her quite hard. Jaina gratefully returned Lucy's hug as she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"You really think of her like this?" Peter whispered to Jaina.

"Yes I do, Peter. And I always will." Jaina replied.

"Blimey, this is so beautiful." Mr. Beaver said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. Beaver responded to her husband.

Edmund leaned over to Anakin and asked him "Where's your Uncle Luke?"

Everyone whirled around to realize that Luke was not in the room with then anymore. But almost as immediately as they realized this, Luke reentered the room followed by C-3PO.

"Jaina, where's the little short one?" Lucy asked upon noticing R2-D2 was not with Luke and C-3PO.

"He would be in the bay recharging right now, my dear." C-3PO responded.

"Yes he is, 3PO. Now will you do the honors of showing our guests to where they will be staying?" Luke asked.

"It will be my pleasure, Master Luke. Right this way, please." C-3PO said, gesturing to the Narnians to follow him out of the room.

The Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus followed C-3PO out into the hallway as he lead them to where they would be sleeping during their stay on Yavin. He gestured to the first open door they came across and motioned for Peter and Edmund to come forward.

"This, King Peter and King Edmund, is where you will be staying." he said.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said, and then noticed Edmund had not responded along with him. He gave Edmund a sharp kick in his ankle, which startled Edmund out of his small daze.

"Oh, thank you sir." Edmund said, and Peter simply rolled his eyes at him as the boys stepped into their room.

"And this chamber, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, is where you will be staying." C-3PO said as he gestured to the room next door.

"Oh thank you very much, sir." Susan said as she and Lucy stepped inside.

"Yes, thank you kindly." Lucy added in.

Last but not least, C-3PO lead Mr. Tumnus and the beavers to the room next door to Susan and Lucy's room.

"This one is where you will be staying, my friends." he said.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, sir." Mr. Tumnus said.

"It is my pleasure, Master Tumnus." C-3PO said as he walked away.

As everyone got settled into their new rooms, it was quite obvious how small they were. But the rooms were also quite cozy, and that was the only thing that really mattered to them right now.


	6. Story Time

_Later on in early evening_

"Well, that was a lovely dinner, even if the meat was different." Peter said.

"That was meat?" Edmund asked, to which he once again received a hard slap upside the head from his older brother.

"Edmund, where are your manners? You're a king, for Aslan's sake!" Peter exclaimed.

Susan and Lucy snickered at their brothers' fight, this was almost a daily thing for them and it was quite entertaining. Right now, though, they had to focus on something else entertaining. Everyone had gathered in a conference room on the temple's lower level to tell all of their stories, the Solo kids going first with their story about their adventure in Narnia.

"So, what did happen to you in Narnia?" Luke asked his nephews and niece.

"Well, good sir, I would be the one who first heard these three calling out to me in the woods. I was very surprised but happy to meet them. And after our meeting with the beavers over here, we began our trek to Cair Paravel." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh yes, my dear wife and I were thrilled to meet these three as well. We knew they would fulfill the newest prophecy in Narnia: that three great warriors would arrive and help defeat the evil white witch again." Mr. Beaver said.

"Of course, we did encounter some obstacles along the way. The first one was being attacked by the witch's horrible wolves." Mr. Tumnus replied.

This peaked Luke's curiosity, as he was curious as to how this encounter was handled. But when Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin told him of how they Force pushed two of the wolves into the river and used the mind trick on their leader, he was all smiles at them.

"Very good, you three have remembered your lessons very well." he said.

"Why thank you, Uncle Luke. But we still had a very exciting journey to complete." Jacen said.

That excitement, according to Jacen, culminated in them meeting the great lion Aslan and then their arrival at Cair Paravel to meet Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They did indeed feel nervous at meeting these kings and queens, but after their first meeting all nervousness melted away and they got along. They got to know each other even better the next day when they started their training at Aslan's camp.

"Jaina's great with a bow and arrow! She hit the bulls eye on her first try!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lucy. And you might remember how good my brothers got with their lightsaber skills." Jaina said.

"That is very true. I was impressed with Jacen and Anakin's skills with their light swords." Peter said.

But it wasn't all fun and games for long, according to Anakin. He hung his head in embarrassment when he told his parents and his uncle of how he was surprised and captured at the stream by Jadis and her minions and what he did to try to escape.

"Well kid, if you had a blaster with you that would've been over real quick." Han replied.

"Han, a lightsaber is the only weapon a Jedi ever uses." Luke said then turned to Anakin to speak to him about what had gone on.

"Anakin, there are many things that you could have done. When that evil wolf was on top of your chest, the Force push would have easily gotten him off you. Then you did do the right thing by blowing your horn, but a wise decision would have been to back away from a fight you knew you could not win. Remember, a wise Jedi does not crave fighting and knows when he cannot win one." Luke said.

"Oh ok, Uncle Luke. I'll remember that." Anakin replied.

Now it was Jaina, Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus's turns to speak up about their rescue mission for Anakin. The wolves were a great obstacle for them, as well as the ogre, but they easily overcame it with Jaina using the Force to throw the wolves against the wall and the Jedi mind trick on the ogre to get Anakin out of his cell safely. But when they arrived back at camp, they found that the army was ready to go up against the white witch and her minions.

"It was a long battle with swords and axes swinging all over the place. And when Susan got hurt, we knew it was now or never." Jacen said.

He then proceeded to tell everyone of how he and his brother kept the witch distracted by deflecting her attacks with their lightsabers and how their sister suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Force threw the witch against a tree, impaling her and ending this battle.

"But Jaina here was just standing there with her light sword turned off in the middle of an ugly fight. I though for sure she was crazy, but I still don't understand what she did." Mr. Tumnus said.

"She was doing exactly what I taught her to do; she was clearing her mind and reaching out to the Force for advice on what action she should take." Luke said, smiling at his niece.

"That is very interesting, sir. In fact, our friends' journey is very similar to the one my family and I took to become kings and queens of Narnia." Peter replied.

"Oh, do tell that one. I would love to hear it." Leia said.

The Pevensies then began their own story. They told of how they were living in London, England during a horrible war with late night air raids and sleeping in backyard shelters. The hardest part for them was being evacuated from their home city to the country and leaving their mother behind. Not only did they miss their mother terribly, they thought they would be terribly bored in the house of the professor that they stayed with.

"But it wasn't boring at all; I found the wardrobe that lead into Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes we know you did, Lu." Edmund said.

"Ed! Just help us tell the story, ok?" Peter said.

"Allright, fine." Edmund grumbled.

The next part of the Pevensies' story involved all four of them eventually going through the wardrobe into a wintry Narnia and learning from the beavers about the prophecy involving two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve defeating the white witch. But when Edmund wandered off towards the witch's palace, they knew they had no choice now but to find Aslan and help save their brother. They also received some help from Father Christmas in the form of weapons as their Christmas presents.

"And Susan finally realized that he was real." Lucy pointed out.

"Yes I did, Lu. I believe you about that now." Susan replied.

Then after a brief skirmish with the wolves, the group finally arrived at the camp where they met Aslan and began their training with their weapons. It was also here that Edmund was rescued from the clutches of Jadis and they learned that he was supposed to die on the Stone Table at the hands of the witch for being a traitor.

"Oh my, what happened then?" Leia asked.

"Well, Aslan stepped in and offered his life in exchange for mine. I didn't find this out until later, but I was quite shocked that he did it." Edmund replied.

"Well, at least you didn't witness the actual sacrifice. Lucy and I did and it was heartbreaking. We ended up spending the night near Aslan's body because we were so upset." Susan replied.

And it was during the girls' campout near the deceased Aslan that Peter, Edmund, and the Narnian army learned that the witch's army was approaching and they would have to go into battle. But since they were greatly outnumbered by Jadis's army, it proved to be a rocky start, topping it off by Edmund getting stabbed in the stomach by the witch's broken wand.

"But thankfully, our sisters here arrived just in time with Aslan who was revived due to the Deep Magic, and they came with more warriors who were imprisoned in the witch's castle." Peter said.

That added help really gave the Narnian army an advantage, as Jadis and her minions were finally defeated and Narnia was free from her power. And after Edmund was healed thanks to Lucy's cordial, the children were brought to Cair Paravel and coronated in a ceremony as the kings and queens of Narnia.

"It was a wonderful coronation ceremony and we are proud to rule over Narnia." Peter said.

"But I'm still curious about something: when our friends here first arrived at Cair Paravel they told us briefly about their family history. But we are still curious as to where you all actually came from. Can you please explain it to us?" Susan asked.

"Well dear, I'm afraid we aren't good at telling stories like that." Leia said.

"Yeah, the professor over there in the corner is a better story teller than any of us." Han said, indicating C-3PO who had been standing quietly in the corner the whole time.

"Oh, I will do my best to tell you all the story of the Rebellion." C-3PO said as he scampered up from the corner.

The droid began his story with tales of a young Leia Organa growing up as the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and princess of Alderaan. She was a member of the Imperial Senate as a young teenager, but it was all a cover to her being a member of the Rebel Alliance as she successfully stole the plans to the first Death Star.

"What in bloody hell is a death star?" Mr. Beaver.

"Well, my friend, here in our world we have the ability to fly in space. A Death Star would be one such thing that can be flown in space. In fact it is a huge space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet." C-3PO said.

"You mean…like Alderaan?" Peter asked to which Leia gave him a solemn nod.

C-3PO continued his story with his tale of how he and R2-D2 kept the plans with them as they traveled to Tatooine and met Luke, Han, Chewie and Obi-Wan Kenobi and how they ended up traveling to the Death Star to rescue Leia. And once she was rescued, they launched a successful attack against the Death Star to destroy it.

"And that attack was launched from this very base." C-3PO said.

"Oh, really? That is very interesting." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Yes it was, Master Tumnus. But we did end up having to move from here to a base on the dreadful ice world of Hoth." C-3PO said.

"An ice world? Blimey, you must know how we felt during Narnia's hundred year winter." Mr. Beaver said.

The Narnians then heard the story of the Rebels' time on Hoth, including how Luke almost froze to death but was rescued by Han and how the Rebels had to evacuate once the Empire discovered them there. But they didn't get away scot-free yet, as Han had to deal with a bounty hunter on his tail and a broken hyperdrive on the _Millennium Falcon._ He brought it to Cloud City in hopes it would be fixed but was caught up in a trap there set up by the Empire and was frozen in carbonite as a result.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is carbonite?" Susan asked.

"Well, Queen Susan, carbonite is a dreadful substance that freezes beings in a suspended state. It is very similar to being turned into stone." C-3PO said.

"Oh I know that all too well." Mr. Tumnus replied, shuddering at the memory of being turned into stone by the white witch.

"What happened to Han after he was frozen? Did you search for him?" Lucy asked.

This was the most interesting part of C-3PO's story, as he now launched into the tale of the year long search for Han and the rescue mission of him from Jabba's palace, which ended in a huge battle by the Sarlacc pit and the explosion of Jabba's sail barge. Everyone went to the rendezvous ship to plan the attack against the new Death Star, but Luke went back to Dagobah to finish his Jedi training and it was here that he learned Leia was his sister.

"How did you feel when you heard that, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I was shocked and surprised, but at the same time I felt happy. Leia and I always had a special connection; I just wasn't sure what it was until then." Luke said.

The story was then finished with the tale of the journey to Endor to destroy the shield generator that was protecting the second Death Star and ultimately, the second Death Star itself. In the end, there was a huge celebration on Endor in honor of the Empire's downfall and a huge sign of hope to a galaxy that was under its thumb for years.

"Oh my, what an incredible tale." Susan said.

"Blimey, I had no idea all of this happened to you. Makes what happened to us seem like nothing." Peter said.

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing? I was almost killed by that bloody witch!" Edmund exclaimed.

"We were all in grave danger that day, Ed. It could have happened to any of us." Lucy replied.

"Well, from what I've heard from my niece and nephews here, you four were in mortal danger twice: first to free Narnia and then to save it." Luke said.

The Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus all nodded their heads in agreement; they couldn't agree more with what Luke said to them. But all of the stories they had heard were quite interesting and they were glad to have heard them.


	7. Best Friends Forever

**(A/N: Lots of fluff in this chapter, especially best friend bonding between Lucy and Jaina. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for this very reason, so I hope you all like it. Oh and I must give yet another special credit to my muse, editior, and partner in crime, Bobbius Maximus, for his hilarious impressions and sound effects whenever we read this story together. Thanks for a good laugh as always, Bobbius Maximus.)**

_In late evening_

"Well, that was lovely of our friends to lend us these nightclothes." Susan said as she and her siblings were hanging out in the boys' chambers that night.

"Yes, it was. I am amazed that Jaina still had this old nightdress of hers." Lucy said as she fingered the sleeve of the nightdress she was wearing.

Everyone nodded in agreement with her. So far, they had really enjoyed the hospitality given to them here in the temple. Lucy sighed as she leaned back against the pillows, then suddenly she started snickering as if she remembered something.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked.

"Well Peter, let's just say that Edmund's been picking on me so much he finally got a taste of his own medicine today." Lucy said, causing Peter and Susan to snicker along with her and Edmund getting a steamed look on his face.

"Oh stuff it, Lucy! I knew perfectly well what I was doing!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Oh you knew what you were doing, Ed. You just couldn't do anything about it." Susan replied, causing even more laughter from her and the other two.

Edmund just sneered at his siblings as he sat sulking on the edge of the bed. He really wished they would just give it a rest and leave him alone. After the laughter died down, though, the conversation turned a little serious when Peter and Susan realized that there was something they needed to talk to Lucy about.

"Lu, did you know Jaina thought of you as her little sister?" Peter asked.

"Oh…well…I guess not. Not until she said that earlier. But I like it, though." Lucy replied.

"She's your best friend, of course you should have known." Edmund said.

"Ed! Didn't you learn anything from earlier?" Peter snapped.

"Yes, DAD." Edmund snapped.

Peter and Susan shot him an evil glare, and then turned back to Lucy as Susan asked her "Well, do you think of her as your big sister?"

Lucy's cheeks turned bright red at Susan's question. She did indeed think of Jaina as her big sister, but was too embarrassed to admit it. Noticing his sister's face turning red, Peter firmly took her hand as he talked to her.

"Hey, it's perfectly ok if you do." Peter said.

"Well…yes. I do think of her like that. But I already have a big sister." Lucy said as she looked at Susan.

"Think of it this way, now you have two brothers and two sisters who love you a lot." Susan said.

"Yeah, Lu. And Jaina now has a little sister which she's never had before." Peter added.

Lucy's face brightened up as she flung her arms around Peter and Susan, pulling them into one of her famous Lucy hugs. Even Edmund joined in the group sibling hug. He did indeed love his little sister despite the fact he constantly teased her, he thought of it as his own special way of showing his love for Lucy.

"Everyone loves me!" Lucy squealed once the group hug was released.

"I guess so, Lu. You're a lovable person." Peter replied.

Lucy giggled a little at Peter's comment. He always knew how to make her smile, it was like a special gift that he had. Then Lucy got a stunned look on her face as if she suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What now, Lu?" Peter asked.

"I never gave Jaina her Christmas present!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, do you have it with you?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, Ed. It's in my dress pocket." Lucy replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it and give it to her." Edmund said.

Lucy leapt off the bed and ran out into the hallway towards her room that she was sharing with Susan. She found her dress draped over a chair, reached into the pocket, and pulled out the small present that she had hoped to give Jaina one day.

"I hope she likes this." Lucy whispered to herself as she ran back into the hallway.

She soon realized that she had no idea where Jaina's room was and panicked a little. Thankfully, she noticed C-3PO standing in a corner deactivated and hoped he could help her.

"Um, excuse me sir." Lucy said as she tapped C-3PO's shoulder and he immediately started up and began talking.

"Oh, greetings Queen Lucy. How may I be of service to you this evening?" C-3PO asked.

"Could you please tell me where Jaina's quarters are?" Lucy asked.

"I most certainly can. Mistress Jaina's quarters are the third door on your right." C-3PO replied.

"Thank you very much, sir." Lucy said as she walked in the direction of Jaina's room.

_Inside Jaina's room_

Jaina was settled back against her pillows, twirling her Padawan braid around her finger. Even though it was late evening, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about how happy she was that she and her brothers got to be reunited with their old Narnian friends and if they would enjoy their stay on Yavin, however long it turned out to be.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and a quiet voice asking "Jaina, are you there?"

"Lucy?" Jaina asked as she got off her bed and walked to the door.

She opened it to reveal a nervous, but smiling Lucy who promptly flung her arms around Jaina's waist for another Lucy hug. As always, Jaina gratefully returned her best friend's hug as she ushered Lucy into her room to sit on her bed so they could talk.

"I missed you so much, Jaina." Lucy said to start things off.

"I know you did, and I missed you so much as well." Jaina replied.

"Oh, now did you?" Lucy said, giggling and putting her hands on her hips in fake seriousness.

"Of course I did, silly. We're best friends." Jaina said and playfully stuck out her tongue at Lucy which caused her to burst out laughing.

"You're funny, Jaina." Lucy replied, still giggling.

"Oh I know, I like being funny." Jaina replied as she reached over and playfully tickled Lucy under her chin.

Lucy shrieked with laughter and fell backwards on the bed as she swatted away Jaina's hand. It felt so wonderful to spend some time with her best friend again and it sure brought back memories of when they first met in Narnia. But Lucy was curious about one thing.

"Jaina, do you honestly think of me as your little sister?" Lucy asked.

"Oh…well…yes I do. You know how close we are, in fact we're inseparable. Plus I didn't have any sisters until I met you, now I have one." Jaina said as she tweaked Lucy on her nose.

"But what about Susan? Aren't you friends with her too?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I am. Susan and I are great friends. But I don't have the special relationship with her like I do with you." Jaina replied.

"Yes, that's true! I like being your special friend, Jaina!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Same here, Lucy." Jaina replied.

Lucy put on one of her famous smiles at Jaina's comment. She was indeed thrilled at the fact that she had Jaina as her special best friend, just like Mr. Tumnus was her special Narnian friend. Then remembering the reason why she came in here in the first place, Lucy reached into her nightgown pocket for the gift she wanted to give Jaina.

"Jaina, have you ever heard of a holiday called Christmas?" Lucy asked.

"Christmas? What would that be?" Jaina asked.

"Oh it's such a fun holiday! It's a day where family and friends get together to exchange gifts." Lucy replied.

"That does sound like a lot of fun." Jaina said.

"It is, I love Christmas. In fact, this is your Christmas present." Lucy said and pressed something into Jaina's hand.

Jaina looked into her hand and was amazed at what Lucy had given her. It was a small figurine of a beautiful white bird and the tips of its wings were decorated in some sort of sparkles. Jaina also noticed an engraving on each of the bird's wings, it was her name on one wing and Lucy's name on the other one.

"This is so pretty, Lucy. Thank you so much." Jaina finally said.

"You're welcome, Jaina. That's a turtledove ornament." Lucy said.

"A turtledove? What's a turtledove?" Jaina asked.

"It's a bird that symbolizes eternal friendship between two people. I have a turtledove ornament myself." Lucy said.

"You mean…?" Jaina started to ask as a heartfelt tear began to form in her eye.

"As long as we each have our turtledoves, we'll be best friends forever." Lucy replied, taking Jaina's hand.

"Do you really mean it?" Jaina asked, sounding choked up by now.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend from Yavin and I wouldn't give this turtledove to anyone but you. " Lucy said.

Jaina put her other hand to her mouth as she got even more tearful. Lucy really did love her like a big sister and missed her terribly during the 5 months Narnia time they had been separated. Teary eyed with happiness, Jaina grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a tight, suffocating hug as she squeezed her arms around her. Lucy was quite surprised as she was normally the one to spring the suffocating hug on Jaina.

"Hey, I'm supposed to do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Jaina.

"Well, now it's my turn." Jaina said as both girls started laughing again, Jaina through her happy tears.

"I love you so much, Jaina. I'm so glad you're my friend." Lucy said.

"And I love you too, Lucy. Remember, I'll always think of you as my little sister." Jaina replied.

Both girls finally released themselves from the tight hug and sat on the bed smiling. They really needed this alone time to talk to each other and were very grateful that they got it.

"Lucy, time for bed." Susan called out from the hall. Jaina walked over to her door and opened it to reveal Susan standing outside waiting for Lucy.

"Awww, do I have to go?" Lucy whined.

"Would you rather have Peter come in here and carry you to bed, Lu?" Susan asked.

"Allright, I'll go." Lucy said and quietly walked into the hall while sulking.

"Hey Lu, I'll still be here in the morning. In fact, you can sit next to me at breakfast." Jaina called out after her.

Lucy turned around and smiled at Jaina, who gave her a small wink in return. Susan couldn't help but smile herself as she watched her little sister laugh and scamper back down the hall towards their room.

"So, what where you two talking about?" she asked Jaina.

"About how we'll be best friends forever." Jaina replied and held out her turtledove ornament to show Susan.

"I see she gave you your Christmas present." Susan said.

"Oh yes, I love it a lot. Lucy told me the significance of it too, which I think is so sweet." Jaina said.

"That's Lucy for you, always trying to make people feel good." Susan said.

"Listen Susan, if my friendship with your sister is annoying you and your brothers, I'll stop. Edmund told me about how Lucy wouldn't stop talking about me during the 5 months Narnia time I was gone and I'm sorry to put you three through that." Jaina said.

"Oh no, no, no. It's not your fault. In fact, my brothers and I are very happy Lucy has a new human friend." Susan said as she sat down in the chair in Jaina's room.

"What do you mean? Aren't there any other humans in Narnia?" Jaina asked.

"No there isn't, before you and your brothers arrived my family and I were the only humans living there. So when you and Lucy starting getting close, we felt happy that she made a new friend. It was getting quite lonely for her and the rest of us without any other human contact." Susan said.

"Oh really? Well, that makes me feel better. Of course, you know that we're good friends as well." Jaina said.

"I know that, who else can I talk logically too?" Susan asked.

Both girls started laughing as it was true both of them could have logical, intelligent conversations as Susan had put it. Although Jaina didn't have the special relationship with Susan like she did with Lucy, she still felt like a close friend to her as they had a lot in common.

"So please don't worry about your friendship with Lucy, as long as she's happy that is what's most important to me, Peter, and Edmund." Susan said.

Jaina smiled at Susan as she stepped out of her room. It was good to know that she was making Lucy happy with their close friendship and that it was all that mattered to her siblings.

As Susan made her way towards her room, she noticed Anakin was standing in the hallway whispering something to C-3PO. But when they saw Susan coming towards them, they quickly stopped talking and started acting casual. This made Susan really curious so she decided to find out what was going on.

"Care to tell me what you two are discussing?" she said.

"It's a surprise, Susan. You'll find out what it is in the morning." Anakin replied.


	8. When Evils Collide

**(A/N: Yup, the action finally begins in this chapter with the introduction of the two evils that our heroes will face in this story. And in case anyone is curious as to what surprise Anakin and C-3PO were discussing, you'll find out what it is in the next chapter.)**

"Blasted rocket boosters!" Boba Fett exclaimed as he slapped the side of his ship _Slave I._

Currently, he was in a hanger bay on Geonosis attempting a minor repair on the ship's rocket boosters. Unfortunately, it was anything but minor as he had attempted to start the ship up to see if the boosters would work and they simply sputtered out on him.

"This is not good." he grumbled to himself as he kneeled under the ship and began tweaking with the rockets yet again.

Having recently received some inside information on the whereabouts of Han Solo, he was extremely eager to get his ship working again so he could head out to Yavin and collect the bounty that was currently on Han's head, courtesy of Zorba the Hutt. Zorba had put out a huge bounty on both Han and Leia for killing off his son Jabba and when Boba had heard of it, he was eager to get his hands on both the money and the Solo family.

"When I get my hands on you, Solo…" Boba muttered as he continued to fiddle with his ship's rocket boosters.

As he continued his work, he thought he heard quiet footsteps in the hanger bay. He turned his head in the direction he heard them coming from, but saw nothing. Shaking his head, he returned to the repairs on his ship. Then he heard the footsteps again, but they were a little louder this time. He put his hand on his blaster, which was tucked away in a holster around his waist, and gripped it tightly to be ready for whatever was coming.

"Who goes there?" Boba called out but no one answered.

Now a little on the edge, Boba slowly drew his blaster from the holster and cautiously stepped away from _Slave I. _He was very curious who was here and if they knew that he was here, especially if it was Han Solo that had found him. Then Boba heard the footsteps again and he put his finger on the blaster trigger, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I said who goes there?" Boba asked again.

"I am the one who is here." a cold sounding voice called out and Boba whirled around to see who it was.

Standing in the main doorway of the hanger bay was a fair skinned, blonde haired woman wearing a light blue dress, a white fuzzy animal skin around her shoulders, and carrying a double pointed wand in her hand. Standing next to her was a little man with a scraggly gray beard and was dressed in old tattered clothing. Startled, Boba aimed his blaster right at them with his finger still on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Who are you and what business do you have being here?" Boba snarled at the two of them.

"My friend, I have come here for revenge. And I believe you can help me with it." the woman said as she and her dwarf companion approached the bounty hunter.

"Friend? Hmmph, why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be with the Rebels." Boba said, still having his blaster pointed at her.

"If I am here for revenge, would I really be with these so called Rebels?" the woman asked.

"Excellent point, my lady." the dwarf said.

"Tell me now, who are you and what is your business being in my hanger bay?" Boba asked.

"Ah yes, I must properly introduce myself. My name is Jadis, the former queen of Narnia." the woman said.

"Narnia? Never heard of such a planet." Boba said.

Jadis and her dwarf companion looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know what this man was talking about; Narnia was a country and not a planet. They decided it would be best to explain to him how they got to this world and their purpose for being here.

"You see, my friend, Narnia is a country. And I want revenge against a few citizens and visitors from there for killing off me and my minions." Jadis said.

"Killed? But if you're dead, why are you standing before me?" Boba said, slowly lowering his blaster and removing his finger from the trigger.

"We're dead in Narnia, but we're not dead here." the dwarf said.

"Yes, Ginnabrik. What my companion means is this: we were killed in a big battle in Narnia and have been forever banished from returning there. But upon our deaths, we discovered a way to go between portals to universes in which we are considered alive." Jadis replied.

"So, how did you end up on Geonosis?" Boba asked.

"It's simple, really. When I passed into the world of the dead, I found a portal there that allowed me and my minions to traverse to other worlds that we had not been banished from. Thankfully, we found that this particular portal allowed us to travel to the world where those we want revenge on are staying. And after inquiring about, I've heard that you might be the one who can assist me." Jadis said.

Boba gazed curiously through his helmet at Jadis and Ginnabrik, both of whom had smug grins on their faces. He still didn't exactly trust them, but he was extremely curious as to who or what they wanted revenge against. Maybe they could even help him collect the bounty that was out on Han and Leia.

"Well, tell me this. Who is it that you seek revenge against?" Boba asked the two.

"The sons of Adam and daughters of Eve!" Ginnabrik exclaimed.

"Silence! You will talk only when I ask you to." Jadis snapped then turned back to Boba and said "My dwarf is correct; there are three humans in particular I crave revenge against and want to wipe out."

"Interesting, and who might I ask are these three?" Boba asked.

"Three bratty children. I believe their name is…Solo." Jadis said.

Boba looked completely shocked at who Jadis just mentioned. She was after members of the Solo family as well, particularly the three Solo children. Still, he felt that she could serve as a great distraction for the others while he collected the bounty on Han and Leia.

"Solo, you say?" Boba said.

"Yes, have you heard of the Solo children known as Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin?" Jadis asked.

"Not only that, I'm after their own parents. There's a bounty on their heads I am very eager to collect." Boba replied as he walked closer to Jadis and Ginnabrik.

He explained to both of them how Han and Leia had the bounty on their heads for killing Jabba the Hutt many years ago and how eager he was to collect it, since the bounty was worth a great deal of money. He also told them the story of freezing Han in carbonite and delivering him to Jabba himself, which was yet another reason he wanted to go after both Han and Leia.

"But their children are training to be what you call Jedi, do you not fear them?" Jadis asked.

"Jedi don't scare me one bit." Boba replied.

"Hmmm, I like your thinking. In fact, I have a proposition for you: You help me get rid of the three Solo brats and I will help you get rid of their family. Is it a deal?" Jadis said as she held out her hand.

"It's a deal." Boba said and firmly shook Jadis's hand.

"It is settled then, my friend. We shall plan our revenge together." Jadis said.

"But my lady, what about the other sons of Adam and daughters of Eve?" Ginnabrik asked.

"What did I say about questioning my decisions? We will worry about those four when the time is right, ok?" Jadis snapped at her dwarf sidekick.

"You mean to tell me there are others?" Boba asked.

"Four of them, also siblings. But I wouldn't worry about them; with our teamwork taking all of these brats down will be no problem. Now will you be a dear and show me around this place?" Jadis asked.

"It shall be my pleasure." Boba replied.

As he led Jadis away from _Slave I_ to show her around the hanger bay and even Genosis itself, he was beaming with pride that he had found a partner to help him go after the Solo family. She could keep everyone distracted along with her minions while he did away with Han and Leia and collected the bounty. _Nothing can go wrong now. _he thought to himself.


	9. Special Treatment for Special Guests

_The next morning_

Lucy lay snuggled up underneath her covers as she slept soundly, with Susan sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. Lucy looked a little silly with the amused grin on her face as she slept, but that was because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the previous evening's events. It made her feel good that Jaina loved her Christmas present and more importantly, that Jaina loved her as a sister.

Unfortunately, Lucy was jerked out of her happy thoughts and comfortable sleep by a small metallic knock on the door of her room.

"My ladies, it is time to wake up for breakfast now." a familiar voice called out.

Both Pevensie sisters sleepily shuffled their way to the door and it slowly opened to reveal C-3PO standing right outside of their room with R2-D2 next to him.

"Morning, sir." Susan said sleepily.

"Good morning, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. I will suggest that you get dressed before joining the rest of us for breakfast." C-3PO said.

"We will do that, sir." Susan replied.

As she and Lucy quietly shuffled back into their room and closed the door, they could hear R2-D2 beep loudly at C-3PO and the protocol droid responded with "I am only trying to be helpful, maybe you could learn a lesson from that."

"I really wonder how Jaina manages to deal with them." Susan said as she slipped her nightgown off and began to put on her dress.

"I don't know either, but I still think they're funny." Lucy replied from the closet, where she was changing into her dress to give both her and Susan some privacy.

Once both girls were dressed and they made sure their appearance in general was acceptable, they left their rooms to find their way to the dining area. They were soon greeted by Peter, Edmund, Mr. Tumnus, and the beavers in the hallway.

"Good morning, my ladies. Did you sleep well?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes we did, Mr. Tumnus. Thank you for asking." Lucy said.

"We slept quite well ourselves, dearies." Mrs. Beaver said.

"That we did, love. That we did." Mr. Beaver replied.

Susan and Lucy smiled at their friends, and then turned their attention to their brothers. Peter was also smiling from a good night's sleep, but Edmund looked grumpy as he usually did whenever he woke up.

"What's the matter with you, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lu, let's just say Ed here didn't take too well to the wake up call everyone received." Peter said.

"You wouldn't either if that thing they call a protocol droid awakened you from a deep sleep by shouting like that." Edmund snapped.

"Ed, might I remind you that we are guests here and that "thing they call a protocol droid" is being very courteous to us. So please try to show some respect." Susan said.

"Yes, MUM." Edmund grumbled.

Everyone decided to just ignore Edmund as they were escorted by C-3PO to the dining hall, hoping his mood would eventually improve once they had eaten breakfast. They felt a little strange as they passed by other Padawan learners that were on their way to the main dining hall and noticed that they were staring at the Narnians.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy replied, earning smirks from the others in the group.

"Lu, why do you always say that about Susan?" Peter asked.

"Because it's true." Lucy replied.

Susan laughed as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder. She did admire Lucy's sense of humor, even if it was at her own expense.

"Our Padawans are simply unaccustomed to visitors, my lady." C-3PO said.

"Oh, I see." Suasn responded.

"Well, here we are. I hope you have a wonderful morning meal." C-3PO said once the group arrived at the entrance to the dining hall.

"Thank you very much, sir." Peter said.

"It is my pleasure, sire." C-3PO said and scurried away.

The group made their way into the private dining area, which happened to be an area reserved only for the Jedi Master of the temple (in this case, Luke) and his family. They felt quite honored to be allowed to eat in here with him and his family, especially since his nephews and niece were their best friends.

"I wonder what we'll have today." Mr. Tumnus asked.

"It better be something good or—" Edmund started to say but cut himself off.

He was staring at the food that was sitting on the table, as was everyone else in the group. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, who had apparently arrived there long before they did, were standing with smirks on their faces. Leia and Luke were sitting at the end of the table with huge smiles on their faces as well.

"Is that—?" Lucy started to ask before being cut off by a shriek of delight from Edmund.

"Narnian toast?" Edmund exclaimed happily.

"Well, we think so. According to the kids, it's pretty close to the real thing." Leia replied.

Edmund was so happy at seeing his favorite breakfast food. He immediately ran over to the table and snatched a piece of toast up from the plate, happily shoving it into his mouth.

"It is Narnian toast!" he shrieked.

His siblings simply groaned at him and Lucy responded with "Edmund, where are your manners?"

"They're on holiday, Lucy. Like us." Edmund said.

Everyone just sighed as they settled down at the table and took their own pieces of toast from the plate. As they munched away on their breakfast, they realized that Edmund was right. What they were eating tasted almost exactly like Narnian toast and they were very curious as to how their friends were able to make it for them.

"How in blazes did you know about this?" Mr. Beaver asked.

The Solo children were desperately trying to hide their snickers at the surprise they had planned for their friends. Susan happened to glance over at Anakin who had the biggest smirk out of all three of them on his face. A light finally went off in her head when she realized what he had been up to the previous night.

"So this is what you were plotting last night, wasn't it?" Susan asked Anakin.

"Me plotting? I have no idea what you're talking about, your highness." Anakin responded while desperately trying not to laugh.

Susan just laughed back at him as she continued to eat. She couldn't believe that the Solos actually went out of their way to make something familiar to her and the other Narnians for breakfast. The others in the group were just as surprised and grateful as she was.

"This is quite delightful. Thank you so very much." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh, it's no problem. We only felt that it was right to make you something that reminded you of home." Jaina said.

As everyone finished eating their breakfast, Luke stood up as if he had something important to tell them. Everyone turned to look at Luke to hear what he had to say.

"I forgot to mention this to our guests last night: I'm going to need a blood sample from each and every one of you." Luke said.

"A what?" Mr. Beaver asked in surprise.

"Why would you want that, sir?" Peter asked.

"Well, King Peter, we need to do this to make sure you haven't contracted an infection." Luke replied.

"Ewwww, I hate needles!" Lucy moaned as she cringed in her chair.

"Don't worry, little one. We don't use needles." Luke said.

"What do you use, sir?" Lucy asked.

Luke quietly pulled a small device from his robe and motioned for Jaina to roll up her sleeve. Jaina did so and sat calmly in her chair as Luke ejected a small test strip from the device and pressed it against her arm.

"See, Lu? It's nothing." Jaina said.

Luke nodded in agreement and motioned to the Narnians to follow him out of the room. Once they were gone, the Solo kids looked at their mother in confusion.

"I don't think he really wants their blood sample to test for infections." Jacen said.

"I don't know why he wants it either, hun." Leia replied.

_Later on in the day_

"Why did you do a midichlorian count on them?" Leia asked Luke.

"I wanted to see if they were potential Jedi candidates." Luke replied.

"What were the results?" Leia asked curiously.

"Well, they all have normal levels. Not good candidates to be Jedis, I'm afraid." Luke said.

"At least you tried." Leia said, patting her brother on the shoulder.

Luke smiled at his sister's encouragement. Suddenly, he stiffened up while they were walking and immediately closed his eyes. Leia watched in confusion as her brother seemed to be in deep thought on something, then opened up his eyes again.

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force." Luke simply said.

"Do you know what it is?" Leia asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I'll have to consult with the masters on this one." Luke replied.

Luke promptly turned around and headed down the hall towards the meditation room, ready to concentrate on what the masters had to tell him.


	10. A Disturbance Is Made Known

_Later that afternoon_

Edmund and Anakin were currently walking around the hallways of the temple, completely bored. About the only amusing thing that they were discussing was a new prank to pull on poor Lucy.

"Are you sure you want to do this to Lucy?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, it'll be fun!" Edmund replied.

"Yes, that's true. But how are we gonna get her out of the room to pull it off? Plus Susan shares the room with her." Anakin pointed out.

"Blimey, you're right. Well, how about we have that annoying protocol droid send a message for them to go speak to your uncle? Once they're gone, we make our move." Edmund said, grinning evilly.

"You're a genius, Ed. Now if we go outside I bet we can—." Anakin started to say but stopped short upon coming across the conference room.

Both boys could hear some talking going on and, being nosy, decided to eavesdrop on what was being said. As they crept closer to the door, making sure to keep quiet, they could hear that it was Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie talking about something that was quite serious.

"So what was that disturbance you sensed, kid?" Han asked.

"Boba Fett is back." Luke simply said.

"Blasted bounty hunters! Why can't they just stay dead in the Sarlacc where they belong?" Han exclaimed angrily to which Chewie added in his own series of angry growls.

While Han and Chewie angrily ranted on Boba Fett's return, Edmund and Anakin were eagerly listening outside in the hall. Upon hearing the bounty hunter's name, Edmund turned to Anakin and raised his hands in confusion as if to ask _Who's Boba Fett?_

Anakin responded by holding one hand up flat and placing a finger of his other hand in front of his mouth as if to say to Edmund _Not now, I'll explain later._

The boys then turned their attention back to the conversation going on between the adults, eager to hear what they had to say. Unfortunately, the dialogue that came next was something neither of them wanted to hear at all.

"Luke, is there something else you want to tell us?" Leia asked, noticing the concerned look that remained on her brother's face.

"Boba is not alone this time." Luke responded.

"Just what we need, a bounty hunter with backup." Han grumbled.

"It's a woman, Han." Luke said sternly.

"Why on Yavin would he bring a woman with him?" Han asked curiously with Chewie adding in a curious growl of his own.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I believe her name is Jadis." Luke replied.

Edmund and Anakin had complete looks of horror on their faces when they heard Luke mention the name of the white witch. They couldn't believe that this evil, villainous witch had found her way into Anakin's homeland and was most likely looking for them. Panicking, Anakin motioned to a small niche down the hall for Edmund to follow him to and both boys ran towards it so they would be out of earshot of the adults.

"Bloody hell, Anakin! Jadis is alive!" Edmund exclaimed.

"I thought she was dead, but I guess she isn't." Anakin replied.

"How is this even possible? I saw your sister kill her with my own two eyes." Edmund said.

"We can discuss that later, right now we have to warn the others." Anakin said.

Both boys hurried down the hall to find their siblings and friends. They knew how urgent this situation was and were desperate to warn the others of what was in store for them.

_In the Jedi practice room_

"You must learn control in order to do this." Jacen was saying to the Narnians.

Currently, he and Jaina were giving a demonstration to Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, and the beavers on how to move things with their minds. In this case, they were moving around one of their lightsabers in the air, much to their amusement.

"How do you do that? That's amazing." Lucy said.

"Well, it took a lot of practice. But once we—" Jaina started to say but was interrupted by Edmund and Anakin's sudden appearance in the room.

"What do you want now?" Jaina asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We really need to talk to you." Edmund replied.

"Can it wait?We're in the middle of something." Jacen replied.

"This is interesting, Ed. Go away." Peter snapped.

"It can't wait. We need to talk to you NOW." Anakin demanded.

Sighing, Jaina let her lightsaber float back into her hand and placed it in her belt. Everyone looked slightly annoyed as they followed Edmund and Anakin out in the hall, especially at the fact that they had barged in on what they were doing.

"Allright, what do you two want?" Susan asked.

"This had better be good, Ed." Peter demanded.

Edmund and Anakin gave each other desperate looks, knowing it was now or never. Edmund finally spoke up by simply saying "Jadis is back."

"What? She's dead! That's bloody impossible!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"I saw you kill her with my own two eyes!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed to Jaina.

Peter slowly glared at Edmund as he quietly said "And just how do you know this, Ed?"

"I overheard their Uncle Luke talking." Edmund replied.

"But how is this possible? We all saw Jaina kill her in battle." Peter said.

"That doesn't matter right now. If this is true then it's very serious." Susan replied.

"If my Uncle Luke says it's true, you can rest assured it is." Anakin said with a serious look on his face.

A horrible realization set into everyone: Jadis had indeed found her way into the Solos' home and they would have to deal with her all over again. Most of the group groaned "Oh no, not again." as they looked at each with exasperated looks. Lucy was the most disturbed of all of them, as her face scrunched up and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Lu?" Peter asked as he looked with concern at his little sister.

"I hate her! I hate her! Why isn't she dead?" Lucy screamed as she stamped her feet on the floor and swung her little fists at the air.

"Lu, calm down. Try to relax." Peter said as he pulled his distraught baby sister close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I can't! That stupid witch is back!" Lucy yelled as she buried her face into Peter's chest and cried even harder.

Noticing how hysterical Lucy was getting, Jaina calmly placed her hand on her shoulder. Lucy immediately stopped shaking and crying as she released her tight grip on Peter. Jaina quietly led Lucy to a spot against the wall and sat down with the little girl as she rubbed her back.

"I don't know what you just did, but thank you." Peter said to Jaina.

"No problem, Peter. She really needed it." Jaina replied.

While Jaina continued to comfort Lucy, the three adults plus Chewie happened to enter the hallway. They noticed how concerned everyone looked and Lucy's face being red from crying.

"Is everything allright?" Leia asked.

"Sort of." Jacen mumbled.

"Well, we have something very important to tell you." Leia said.

"We know, Mom." Jaina replied.

"We know you know." Luke said.

Noticing the confused look he was getting from the kids and their Narnian friends, Luke simply looked at Edmund and Anakin and said to them "I sensed your presence in the hallway. And that's why we need to talk to you, we need your help."

**(A/N:** **Thank you all for your positive reviews so far. I am very pleased that this story is doing so well like the first one did. Now here's an exciting announcement: I am thinking of writing a third story and turning this Star Wars/Narnia crossover into a trilogy. It will be an original story, just like this one is. The third story will not be posted for a while though, as I have other stories in the works that I would like to get posted. I already have a general plotline in mind for the third story but I would like to know if any of you would like to see this crossover become a trilogy. Would you like a third story posted in the future? Thank you for your input.)**


	11. The First Plan

Jadis and Boba Fett were hard at work with their plans to take down the Solo family. They were in a small meeting room in Boba's hanger bay in Geonosis discussing what they would do along with Ginnabrik, Maugrim, and General Otmin.

"So these brats live in a so called Jedi temple?" Jadis asked.

"Yes they do. Their whole family lives there so we can take them out all at once." Boba replied.

"Ah yes, killing two birds with one stone. I like this." Jadis replied while grinning evilly.

Boba didn't quite understand what Jadis meant by that, but he too was quite happy that they would be able to get rid of all of the Solos at once. He did have some important things that he needed to explain to Jadis regarding their plans.

"I must warn you that taking these children down will not be easy." Boba said.

"We know that all too well, sir. These children are indeed good warriors." Maugrim said.

"That is true, Maugrim. I must admit that myself as I've seen them fight in battle before." Jadis replied.

"Hmmm, interesting. What exactly did these three do to you?" Boba asked.

Jadis was obviously not very happy as she described to Boba her reign over Narnia, how she kept it locked in eternal winter for 100 years, and how it was so abruptly ended by the arrival of the four Pevensies and the battle of Beruna.

"But you were desperate to reclaim your throne?" Boba asked curiously.

"Oh yes I was. I was the rightful queen of Narnia and those four pesky children had absolutely no right to take the throne from me." Jadis said grudgingly.

"We fought valiantly for months to take the throne away from them so my queen would rule over Narnia once more." General Otmin said.

"Then along came these three other brats that you mentioned." Maugrim said, shaking a little at the memory of being attacked by Jaina at the river.

"I am still quite curious about what they did to you." Boba replied.

Jadis had fury in her eyes as she talked about Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin's arrival in Narnia and how they formed an alliance with the Pevensies and Aslan to permanently defeat and banish her from Narnia.

"And so when my minions and I found this portal that allowed us to travel here, we were thrilled that we got a shot at revenge." Jadis said as she finished her story.

"Believe me, my friend; we want revenge so bad we can almost taste it." Maugrim snarled.

"Your motives are understandable; I can see that all too well. But as I said, taking these children down will not be so easy this time." Boba added.

"Why is that? They don't have that stupid lion as a backup anymore, so this shouldn't be too difficult." Jadis said.

"They have their uncle, who happens to be a Jedi Master." Boba pointed out.

"A Jedi Master? That doesn't sound good." Ginnabrik meekly said.

After shooting Ginnabrik a warning glare, Jadis turned back to Boba and asked him "Just how powerful is this Jedi Master uncle of theirs?"

Boba explained to everyone who Luke Skywalker exactly was: how he was raised on the backwater planet of Tatoonie and his discovery of the droids that changed his life forever. It was this that lead Luke on his path to training to become a Jedi and eventually become a Jedi Master.

"A Jedi Master is one of the most powerful Jedis. A master is in essence a leader of the Jedi order as he has great wisdom and knowledge of the Force. A master is also quite skilled with a lightsaber." Boba told everyone.

"So this is what this Luke person is, a Jedi Master?" General Otmin asked.

"Yes, he is a Jedi Master. And currently, he is the only Jedi Master around as he is trying to rebuild the Jedi order." Boba added.

"He's the only Jedi Master? Well, this should be easier that we expected." Jadis replied.

"Easier? You think this will be easier?" Boba asked, sounding very surprised.

"Of course it will be, my friend. It is true that these children have backup this time, but I'm sure that this Jedi Master uncle of theirs isn't nearly as powerful as Aslan is. Plus there's no army to help them this time" Jadis said.

Boba just sighed in disbelief. He realized that Jadis would have to find out the hard way how powerful Luke really was. Still, she did have a good point that with their teamwork and without the help of a huge army, it probably would not be that much of an ordeal to take down the Solo family.

"Well, I think we better get back to discussing our plan." Boba finally said.

"Yes, my friend. Let's do that. So, have you ever been to this place called Yavin?" Jadis asked.

"Yes I have. It is a place full of thick, dense jungles. Therefore, I believe the best idea would be to spring a surprise attack." Boba said.

"That would indeed work well, my lady." Maugrim said.

"Yes it would, Maugrim. I believe you and your henchman are the perfect ones to spring such an attack on these stupid brats." Jadis said.

"It would be my pleasure, my queen." Maugrim said as he bowed before Jadis.

Jadis grinned at her head wolf as she and Boba began to describe how the wolves would spring a surprise attack on the children: all eight wolves would wait in hiding in the thick jungle. It would provide easy cover for them, so the Solos would not spot them right away.

"And when the time is right, you spring in." Jadis said.

"Sounds wonderful, my lady. Sounds wonderful." Maugrim said.

"But what about me? How can I help you?" Ginnabrik asked.

"You will stick with me and follow my orders, got it?" Jadis said sharply.

Ginnabrik cringed a little, but secretly he was happy that he got to help his queen with their revenge plan. He only hoped that he would get to do something exciting, as it had been a dream of his to be a part of some real action when helping his queen.

"So the plan is this: we split up into our select groups and hide in the jungle near the Jedi Temple. We must land far enough away from it so that our presence is not detected. When the time is right, we go after those miserable Solos." Boba said.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Finally, I will have my revenge." Jadis sneered.

"And I will too, my friend. Now if you will follow me to my ship, we can put our plan in motion." Boba replied.

Jadis and her minions couldn't help but smile as they followed Boba into the hanger bay where Slave I was. Waiting there next to the ship were Maugrim's backup wolves and a platoon of about forty of Jadis's loyal ogres.

"Are you ready?" Jadis asked her soldiers.

"We've never been more ready." one of the ogres growled.

"Good, very good. Now, all of you will travel in this cargo hold thing. It will make it very easy to disguise our numbers." Jadis said.

The minions bowed to their queen as they quietly entered the cargo hold extention to Boba's ship. Once Boba slid the door closed and locked it, he turned to face Jadis.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready in my entire life." Jadis replied sternly.

Boba nodded in agreement as he escorted her into the cockpit of Slave I. Once he closed the cockpit door, he and Jadis grinned smugly at each other as he started up the rocket boosters of his ship and prepared for takeoff. Both of them wondered how this surprise attack would go, but they hoped it would go off with no problem at all.


	12. Why We Stick Together

**(A/N: I have finally enabled anonymous reviewing for my stories so now anyone who reads them can leave a review. Hope this makes a lot more readers happy. :c) )**

"So this is Yavin?" Jadis asked as Boba Fett lowered _Slave I _into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Yes it is. And as you can see, it will be quite easy to hide and spring an attack." Boba replied.

Jadis smiled as she surveyed the thick jungles of Yavin from the cockpit. Boba had informed her that they would be landing quite far from the Jedi temple to avoid being detected, but that he would lead the way to the area where they would wait in hiding for the surprise attack. So as Boba landed _Slave I _onto a landing platform far enough away from the temple, Jadis felt a surge of excitement.

"Well, we're here. Let's get things done." Boba said as he opened the cockpit door.

He kindly escorted Jadis down the landing ramp, then the two of them made their way to the cargo extension that held Jadis' many minions. The minions were quite happy to be released from the cargo hold, as they cheered loudly and shook their weapons in the air once Boba had unlocked and opened the door.

"I can see you're ready as well." Jadis said.

"Oh yes, my lady. We're with you all the way." General Otmin replied.

"Very good, general. Now our friend here will lead the way, so please follow us." Jadis said.

Everyone was calm and confident as Boba lead the march through the thick jungles towards the Jedi Temple. They were quite sure that the surprise attacks they had planned would go off without any problems at all.

_Inside the Jedi Temple_

Everyone was feeling quite tense as they sat in the conference room. They were trying to discuss what they should do should Boba, Jadis, and their minions arrive at the Jedi Temple to attack but so far they weren't having any luck trying to come up with any ideas.

"You know, I don't like just sitting around waiting for something to happen." Jacen said.

"Patience, Jacen. The Force will tell you what to do." Luke said.

"But Uncle Luke, what are we waiting for?" Jacen asked.

"Clear your mind and the Force will tell you." Luke replied.

"Which is a lesson you apparently still need to learn." Jaina said.

Jacen rolled his eyes at his twin, being quite used to her picking on him by now. He then turned his attention back to his uncle to hear more advice.

"Remember, clear your mind and let your strength flow from the Force." Luke said.

Jacen nodded as he closed his eyes and tried again to concentrate hard on his thoughts. Everyone looked at him as he had a look of concentration on his face. After a while, he opened his eyes and looked at his uncle.

"I think I understand now." he said.

"Very good, Jacen. You have improved." Luke said.

"Finally." Jaina replied.

Luke gave her a warning look to cool her attitude, and Jaina gave a half hearted smile as if to say _I'm sorry. _Everyone snickered a little, feeling a little relieved that they could laugh among the tension they were feeling. But they still didn't really like staying in the temple all cooped up.

"Mom, I'm bored. Can we go outside for a while?" Anakin asked.

"Please Mom, before our "guests" arrive?" Jaina added.

"I really don't know if that's a good idea right now." Leia said as she glanced over at Luke.

"Please, ma'am. I want to explore outside and see all the trees. We don't have trees like this on Narnia." Lucy said as she gave Leia her typical puppy dog look.

While Peter, Susan, and Edmund groaned at Lucy's typical trick to get what she wanted, Leia looked over at Luke who just simply nodded his head. Leia was amazed that Luke would allow her kids and their friends to go outside with this looming danger. But she had learned long ago to trust her brother's judgment and hoped he was right on this one.

"It's against my better judgment, but you can go outside." Leia said as she looked at the kids.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Lucy squealed as she squeezed Leia around her waist.

"You're quite welcome, dear. But remember, stick together." Leia emphasized.

"Ok Mom, we will. And we have our weapons, so don't worry." Jaina said.

Leia nodded as all seven kids walked out of the conference room. She then turned her attention back to her brother, who was still sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Why did you let the kids go outside like that?" she asked.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, sir?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Patience, you will find out soon enough." Luke responded, then turned to Han and Chewie and said to them "I'm gonna need your help."

"You're asking me for help after you just sent my kids out there in mortal danger?" Han asked angrily.

"Just trust me on this, Han." Luke said.

_Outside the temple_

Susan, Lucy, and Jaina were admiring the trees that bordered the temple. Their brothers had gone off on their own, but the kids had made it clear that they were to stick together no matter what. So the three girls were standing together as they looked at the beautiful trees.

"I've never seen trees like these before." Susan said.

"Well, we do have quite an interesting variety here on Yavin." Jaina commented.

"And they're pretty too." Susan added.

"Why thank you, Susan." Jaina replied back.

"What's that?" Lucy asked as she pointed to something in the branches.

Susan looked in the direction her sister was pointing in and realized that she was pointing at an odd shaped purple fruit hanging from a nearby tree. Being curious like her little sister, Susan was also wondering what that piece of fruit was.

"I don't know, Lucy. Why don't we go check it out?" Susan asked.

As the two Pevensie sisters walked up to the tree to check out the odd fruit, they heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber behind them. Both girls slowly turned around to see Jaina standing in a fighter's stance with her lightsaber activated and a serious look on her face.

"Jaina, what is it?" Susan asked.

"Don't go in the trees." Jaina said sternly.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, sounding slightly worried.

Her question was quickly answered as soon as she and Susan turned back around and received a horrifying surprise: Maugrim and his pack of wolves leapt out from hiding in the thick jungles and completely startled the girls.

"Ah yes, I was hoping I would get to see you again." Maugrim sneered.

"You're here too?" Susan asked as she and Lucy cautiously stepped away from the wolves and towards the outside temple wall.

"Of course, little queen. Who else is going to kill you for my queen?" Maugrim sneered.

"Leave them alone." Jaina demanded as she continued to point her lightsaber towards the wolves.

"And as for you, you will have the honor of watching them die a slow painful death before it's your turn. That sword of light can't save you now." Maugrim growled at Jaina.

As Jaina pointed her lightsaber at the wolves, they continued to creep toward Susan and Lucy until they had both girls backed up against the temple wall. Lucy quickly whipped her dagger out while Susan scrambled to grab her bow from her shoulder and an arrow from her quiver.

"Hehe, do you really think those pathetic weapons can save you? Face it, little girls, just give it up. All my queen wants is your blood." Maugrim snarled.

"Jaina, go get help! We can't fight them off!" Susan yelled.

"Please, Jaina! Don't stay here! It's too dangerous!" Lucy screamed.

Part of Jaina was telling her to listen to Susan and Lucy and run back inside for help. But she had a feeling that if she did so, she wouldn't get back outside in time to help her friends. The other part of her was telling her to stay outside and help them anyway she could. As she stood with her lightsaber drawn and noticed the wolves getting closer to the Pevensie sisters, Jaina knew right then and there what she had to do.

"Sorry, I don't abandon my sisters." she announced as she slowly Force lifted a small tree branch.

Lucy and Susan gave each other _What did she just say?_ looks, completely shocked at what Jaina just said. Susan especially was shocked as she had absolutely no idea Jaina thought of her in a sisterly way like she did Lucy. Jaina's comment even got Maugrim's attention, as he shifted his focus away from Susan and Lucy and began creeping towards Jaina.

"Go ahead, throw that at me. I guarantee it won't work." Maugrim said to Jaina in regards to the tree branch she had just lifted off of the ground.

Jaina promptly Force threw the branch right at Maugrim and unfortunately, he was able to duck it. But as soon as he rose up and began creeping towards her again, a sharp pain in his back caused him to immediately go limp and drop back to the ground. Jaina was a little startled, but she soon noticed a familiar looking arrow sticking out of the wolf. She happened to glance over at Susan, who was holding her bow and had a huge grin on her face.

Jaina immediately took this opportunity to put her lightsaber to good use and slashed it against Maugrim's throat, ensuring that he would never get up from the ground ever again. Lucy also seized an opportunity to use her dagger and stabbed the throat of the wolf closest to her, who also went limp and dropped down to the ground. The remaining wolves were horrified that their leader was now dead and dashed away deep into the thick jungle.

"Thank you." Susan whispered to Jaina as all three girls embraced each other in a tight hug.

"You saved us." Lucy added in.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you two." Jaina replied.

The girls released the hug as they smiled tearfully at each other. They would indeed look out for each other from now on, no matter what. But Jaina's smile was short lived, as she suddenly braced herself against the temple wall and her look of happiness changed to a look of horror.

"Jaina, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

Jaina's eyes were squeezed shut as she was deep in concentration. Finally, they popped back open as she exclaimed "Jacen. He's in trouble."

She ran around the corner of the temple, followed by Susan and Lucy. They had a feeling that if Jacen was in trouble, the other three boys were in trouble too and they would be in desperate need of their help.


	13. A King Goes Down

_On the other side of the temple_

"I can't believe your mother actually let us go outside." Edmund commented to Anakin.

"Well, she did say it was against her better judgment. So I'm grateful she let us go." Anakin replied.

The boys had gone their separate way from their sisters and were hanging out around the main entrance to the temple. Knowing how tense the situation was with the very real threat of Jadis and Boba Fett, the boys had not only promised the girls that they would stick together, they also had a very firm grip on their weapons. They wanted to be ready for a possible battle they might encounter.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Peter mumbled.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Anakin said.

"And I think your brother senses something too, Ani." Peter replied and pointed to Jacen.

Peter, Edmund, and Anakin turned around to look at Jacen who was sitting down on a large rock and had his head in his hands, deep in thinking and concentration.

"Let me guess, you sense a disturbance in the Force." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Ed, enough!" Peter snapped then turned to Jacen and asked him "What do you see?"

"I sense an evil presence lurking in the trees. It's drawing closer and closer. We must have our weapons ready." Jacen told everyone as he slowly drew his lightsaber from his belt and activated it.

Anakin followed by drawing and activating his lightsaber and taking a fighter's stance alongside his brother. Peter realized how urgent the situation was and slowly drew his sword out of its sheath. Edmund, meanwhile, stared at the three of them in disbelief. He still had some doubts about the Force, despite his humiliation the other day.

"Ed, did you not hear what he just said?" Peter asked.

"Yes I did. I'm not deaf, you know." Edmund snapped back.

"Then draw your bloody sword!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why should I draw my sword just because of some stu—" he started to say before he and the other boys received a horrifying, startling surprise.

Coming out of the nearby bushes were a huge group of ugly ogres, grumbling and waving their battle axes in the air. The boys were especially horrified because they recognized these ogres as followers of Jadis.

"Care to repeat that comment of yours, Ed?" Peter asked.

"No, I do not." Edmund grumbled as he whipped his sword out from its sheath.

"Good, because you're going to be needing that sword in about 5 seconds." Peter responded.

And Peter had never been more right, because a few of the ogres immediately charged at the boys with their battle axes raised high into the air. The boys' battle instincts immediately kicked in as they charged at the ogres waving their own swords and lightsabers. Jacen and Anakin engaged the two ogres that came after them with their Force abilities, while Peter and Edmund were off to the side taking on the two ogres that came after them.

Edmund immediately swung a series of fast sword blows at the ogre who came after him. The ogre had great difficulty blocking the sword blows with his axe as Edmund was an excellent swordsman. Meanwhile, Peter was fighting an ogre that was much less aggressive and trying to maneuver his way in front of the king. Peter was desperately trying to keep the ogre in front of him as they fought and were eventually standing with the ogre's back towards the temple and Peter's back towards the trees.

Suddenly the ogre raised his axe to swing it down at Peter's head. Thankfully, Peter was quick with his sword and turned a little to block the axe just before it struck him square on the head. Unfortunately, the next thing he heard was the sound of a laser blast and that was the last thing he remembered before he dropped to the ground.

"One down, more to go." Boba whispered smugly to himself from his hiding spot in the tree.

Anakin had just taken down the ogre coming after him with his lightsaber when he heard the laser blast and whirled his head around just in time to see Peter drop to the ground and the ogre raise his axe to cut off Peter's head.

"Peter! No!" Anakin screamed and promptly waved his hand to Force throw the ogre against the temple wall.

The ogre hit the wall quite hard and was stunned for a while as Anakin dashed over to him. He didn't realize what had just happened until Anakin was right in front of him raising his lightsaber to slash at his throat. Just before Anakin could make the killing blow, the ogre swept the young Jedi right off his feet with his axe. Anakin lay stunned on the ground, but still had enough sense in him to whip his lightsaber up and slash the ogre's axe in half.

Now enraged at the damage to his favorite battle weapon, the ogre raised the sharp, broken half of the axe staff right above Anakin, ready to stab him in the heart and end his life. Anakin was straining to Force push the axe staff away from him with his hand when he suddenly saw an arrow came flying and hit the ogre right in the side of the neck, causing him to collapse in pain.

"What the Force…?" Anakin asked himself as he quickly retrieved his lightsaber and slashed the throat of the ogre.

He turned in the direction the arrow had come from and was surprised to see that Susan, Lucy, and Jaina had made an appearance, Susan holding her bow in her hand with an amused grin on her face.

"Edmund! Jacen! The girls are here!" Anakin yelled.

His exclamation got the attention of everyone, even Boba Fett who was still hiding up in the tree. Seeing another opportunity, he whipped his blaster out of his holster again and aimed it at the kids, this time specifically at Susan. He let off a couple of shots at her, which Jaina was thankfully able to block with her lightsaber. This gave Susan some time to load another arrow into her bow and take aim at Boba Fett.

"Thank you, Jaina." Susan whispered as she aimed her arrow into the tree and fired it off.

Boba was shocked when Susan's arrow came flying at him and struck his armor. Even though the arrow didn't penetrate the tough armor he wore, he realized that he was getting into serious trouble. That realization was confirmed with a few surprise blaster shots from the roof of the temple.

"What in Yavin?" Boba exclaimed in surprise as he watched even more blaster shots take out three more ogres.

The remaining ogres sensed that they were in trouble too as they immediately turned around and retreated back into the jungle. Jadis, who had been observing the whole melee next to the tree Boba was in, yelled at them "You fools! Get back out there!"

"No, we need to retreat now!" Boba exclaimed back at her as he climbed down from the tree and followed the ogres into the woods with a grumbling Jadis right behind him.

"What was that all about?" Edmund asked in surprise once the ogres had disappeared.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad we're all okay." Jaina replied.

She was quickly proven wrong when everyone heard Lucy suddenly scream "Peter!"

Everyone immediately turned around and saw Peter lying face down on the ground with a huge burn on the back of his tunic.

"Oh no! Peter!" Susan yelled as everyone dashed over to him.

Susan was shaking and crying as she turned Peter face up and rested his head on her lap. Lucy was practically bawling as she fumbled for her cordial, hoping it would save her brother. Her hand was trembling as she opened Peter's mouth and tipped a drop of the fireflower juice inside it.

"Please don't leave us, Peter. We love you." Lucy sobbed.

"Mom, Uncle Luke, we need medical droids at the main entrance NOW!" Jaina exclaimed into her comlink.


	14. What Went Wrong and What To Do

**A/N: I would like to give another special credit to my muse, editor, and partner in crime, Bobbius Maximus, for helping me write the battle scene in the previous chapter. It would have been incredibly difficult to do so without his help, so many thanks, Bobbius Maximus. I always appreciate your helpful insights while writing.)**

_Back in an abandoned listening post on Yavin_

"You imbecile! How dare you retreat like that!" Jadis screamed at General Otmin.

"A thousand apologies, my lady." General Otmin quietly said as he bowed before Jadis.

"Believe me; you are so lucky I don't kill you right now." Jadis snarled.

Jadis was fuming at everyone right now for several reasons: they had retreated from the surprise attack, several of her ogres had been done away with, and her head wolf was lying dead on the ground outside of the Jedi Temple. The one person she was the most furious at right now was Boba Fett, mainly because he had been the one who ordered everyone to retreat in the first place.

"And as for you, you spineless coward—" she started to fume before she was met with Boba firing a couple warning shots from his blaster.

"Might I remind you I don't take too kindly to being called a coward." he hissed.

General Otmin promptly stomped over and stood his guard in front of Jadis, determined to protect her as he raised his battle axe up. Unfortunately, he soon realized how little good that would do as Boba fired off his blaster again at the battle axe, searing the top of it clean off. The general quietly crept away as he picked up the broken top of his precious battle axe and began to figure out a way that he could fix it. Jadis, meanwhile, was still fuming mad.

"And another thing: I had no idea these brats and their family would be armed with these so called light guns and light swords! And you didn't even warn me about it!" she screamed.

"I tried. You simply refused to listen." Boba quietly said.

Jadis just glared at him as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. How dare he boss around the former queen of Narnia! He had absolutely no authority to do this! But Boba bossing her around was the least of her worries right now; she had an even bigger problem to deal with.

"Now we have to go back out there and go after all of my enemies again." Jadis grumbled.

"All of your enemies? Who are they?" Boba asked curiously.

"Well, as you may already know, three of them are those Solo brats. The others are the four current kings and queens of Narnia and some of their loyal servants." Jadis said.

"You shot one of them!" Ginnabrik exclaimed.

"I did?" Boba asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yes you did. The one you happened to shoot was King Peter, who happens to be High King." Jadis replied.

Boba sat down in his chair, completely stunned. He could not believe that he shot a king, even if that king was an enemy of Jadis. Jadis noticed Boba shaking his head in disbelief and reached over to pat him on the shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, you did a good job. With the high king out of the way, things are starting to get easier." Jadis said.

"The king is dead! The king is dead!" Ginnabrik chanted.

"Yes he is, Ginnabrik. Now, what do you suggest we do next?" Jadis asked Boba.

Now Boba was a quite cunning bounty hunter, as he had seen a lot of action in his days. He knew that if a surprise attack didn't work, there was always another option that one could use to attack something or someone. Right now, he believed that option would work best in the revenge plan that he and Jadis wanted so badly to put into action.

"Here is what we do next: we infiltrate the Jedi Temple and use a direct attack from the inside." Boba said.

"You mean to say that we sneak inside the temple and attack there?" Jadis asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Boba replied.

"Will that even work?" Ginnabrik asked.

"Of course it will, if everything goes according to plan." Boba said.

"We must sneak inside unnoticed if this is to work, you know." Jadis replied.

"I realize that, and I know the Jedi Temple like the back of my hand." Boba informed Jadis.

He then went on to explain how he knew of a secret back entrance to the temple that was supposed to be used as an emergency escape when a situation inside required such an escape. But in their case, it would be a perfect way to sneak inside the temple and spring a direct attack from the inside.

"And just how do you know about this secret entrance?" Jadis demanded to know.

"The place was abandoned for a long time before it became the Jedi Temple and I took it upon myself to do some exploring." Boba simply replied.

"Ah, that was good thinking. Now tell me, how should we go about this new attack?" Jadis asked.

Boba explained to Jadis how this new plan would work: They would send the ogres inside the temple along with General Otmin to serve as a distraction to the Solos and their family and friends. Once everyone was distracted by the appearance of the ogres and dealing with them, Jadis and Boba would sneak inside and make their move.

"But what about me, my lady?" Ginnabrik asked.

"Ah yes, you. I have a special role for you." Jadis said as she grinned smugly at the dwarf.

"Really? What is it?" Ginnabrik asked with excitement.

"Since you are the smallest of us, you get to go after the smallest of the enemies." Jadis replied.

"You mean…?" Ginnabrik started to ask.

"Yes, you will go after the smallest queen: Queen Lucy." Jadis said.

Ginnabrik laughed evilly, thrilled that he finally got a special role in his queen's plans. And it was going after one of the royalty of Narnia, on top of it. He couldn't wait to try out his dagger on little Lucy this time after using it on her older sister as he was quite certain she would be even easier to take down that Susan was.

"General Otmin!" Jadis called out to her minotaur general.

"Yes, my queen?" General Otmin asked as he came forward.

"Rally the remaining troops together and inform them of our new plan. We have a lot of work to do." Jadis said.

"Yes I will, my queen." General Otmin replied as he bowed before his queen.

Watching the general go off to inform the remaining wolves and ogres of what the new attack plan would be, Jadis, Boba, and Ginnabrik felt a surge of excitement. Despite their defeat earlier, they were quite confident that the Solos and their Narnian friends would be caught off guard this time and would be wiped out without any problem.


	15. Family Love

_In the medical wing_

While Peter was inside a room in the medical wing receiving treatment for the horrific blaster burn on his back, his siblings and their friends were waiting outside acting very anxious and emotional. Lucy was the most emotional out of all of them as she was practically soaking Susan's shoulder with her tears as Susan was hugging her tightly.

"It'll be allright, Lucy. Everything will be fine." Susan whispered to her sister as she rubbed her back.

"Susan, I don't want Peter to—" Lucy started to sob.

"Don't you dare say that word, Lucy. This is Peter we're talking about. He's always been the strongest out of all of us, so he will make it. You just wait and see." Susan said sternly.

"Listen to your sister. She knows what she's talking about." Jaina said as she squeezed Lucy's hand.

Lucy forced a weak smile as she rested her head against Susan's shoulder. She was well aware of how strong Peter was among all of them, he especially had to be strong considering that he was High King of Narnia. But she still couldn't help but fear for her older brother's life as she could tell just by looking at the burn how bad his injury was. And the others also were a little tense about Peter's condition, even Edmund who was pacing back and forth grumbling to himself.

"Bloody bounty hunters, bloody ogres, bloody witch! I'm going to get them!" Edmund sneered under his breath.

"Ed, don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault." Anakin said.

"Yes, sire. From what I was told, the person responsible for King Peter's condition is that bounty hunter named Boba Fett." Mr. Tumnus said.

"But I could have prevented this whole mess!" Edmund exclaimed.

"No you couldn't have, dear. I don't think there was anything any of you could have done to prevent this attack." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Just relax, Ed. Trust me, Peter will be fine." Susan said.

Edmund sighed as he sat down on the bench outside Peter's room next to his sisters and the Solos. He was right there with his brother when they were fighting, he could have shoved him out of the way so he wouldn't have gotten shot. Even though he and Peter fought all the time, he still loved his older brother and would be devastated if anything were to happen to him.

"Excuse me, dears?" Leia called out and everyone looked up to see that her and Luke had just stepped out of Peter's room.

The children and their Narnian friends immediately stood up, hoping and praying that whatever the adults had to tell them was good news.

"Is my brother ok, ma'am?" Lucy asked as she sniffled a little.

Leia smiled at the little queen as she said "Well, he's asking to see all of you now."

Lucy's face quickly brightened up as she dashed past everyone and right into Peter's room. When she entered, she was greeted with the sight of her eldest brother sitting up in a bed and faintly smiling at her.

"Hello, Lu. I'm glad to see you." Peter said.

"Peter! You're alive!" Lucy shrieked as she pounced on top of Peter's bed and squeezed him in a tight hug, causing him to wince with pain a little.

"Easy, little one. Your cordial may have helped speed up the healing but he's still a little sore." Luke told Lucy sternly.

"No sir, it's fine. I'm just grateful I still get to see her." Peter said as he squeezed Lucy back and kissed her on the head.

"I love you, Peter." Lucy said.

"I love you too, Lu." Peter whispered back to her.

Soon Peter and Lucy were joined in the group hug by Susan, who whispered to Peter how much she loved him and that she was grateful that he was alive. Even Edmund hugged his brother tightly as he was grateful himself that Peter was able to pull through.

"Ed, what a surprise. You're happy to see me." Peter said jokingly.

"Of course I am, you twit. You're my brother." Edmund replied with a huge grin on his face.

Peter laughed as he playfully punched Edmund in the arm. His brother was such a joker sometimes, but he knew that Edmund loved him and vice versa. Peter grinned even more when the beavers and Mr. Tumnus came over to the bed to see how he was doing.

"It is wonderful to see you well, sire." Mr. Beaver said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Beaver. I am glad that you are all doing fine as well." Peter replied.

"Of course we are, my friend. We were just worried about your wellness, that's all." Mr. Tumnus said as he shook Peter's hand.

"I do appreciate your concerns. But I am wondering: how did I survive such a horrible burn?" Peter asked.

"I used my cordial on you, silly!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And my brother here saved your skin as well." Jacen said and Peter glanced over to see the Solos enter the room.

"What are you talking about, Jacen?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say you were very close to being decapitated by an ogre when Ani here Force threw it against the wall, chopped its axe in half, and slashed its throat." Jacen replied.

Peter was shocked as he said "Oh, really? Well, I must have been in more danger that I thought."

"Oh you were, believe me. But I saved your life there." Anakin replied.

"I guess I owe you one, Ani." Peter said.

Everyone laughed at Peter's comment. They all felt so relieved that Peter was alive and he would recover from his injuries.

"Allright, everyone. Peter here needs his rest now so it would be best if you left and allowed him some time for sleep." Luke said.

Everyone groaned as they began walking out of the room, still wanting to spend some time with Peter after his near-death experience. Once everyone was out in the hallway, however, Susan suddenly grabbed Jaina's arm and pulled her aside.

"What is it, Susan?" Jaina asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Susan asked her.

Jaina looked surprised as Susan led her down the hallway to a small corner where they could have some privacy.

"Jaina, what exactly did you mean earlier when you said 'I don't abandon my sisters.'?" Susan asked once the girls had reached the corner.

"I meant exactly that: I don't abandon my sisters." Jaina replied.

"Do you mean to say that you think of me as your sister as well?" Susan asked.

"Of course I do. You don't share clothes with just anyone." Jaina said.

Susan smiled as she hugged Jaina. It felt wonderful to her that Jaina thought of her in a sisterly way like she did Lucy. She now knew that all three of them would be inseparable, no matter what happened.

"I'll always be here for you, Susan." Jaina said once the girls released their hug.

"And I'll always be here for you, Jaina." Susan replied.

The two girls smiled at each other as they walked back to rejoin their families in celebrating Peter's recovery and decide how to proceed in ridding Yavin of Jadis and Boba Fett.


	16. The Four Masters

**(A/N: Congratulations to Bobbius Maximus on submitting the 50th review on this story. :c) )**

_Inside the conference room_

Everyone had gathered again in the conference room at the request of Luke. Even Peter had joined them since he was almost fully recovered from his blaster injury, despite the fact that he was still a little sore.

"Are you ok, Peter?" Lucy asked as she scooted her chair over and snuggled up next to him.

"I'm allright, Lu. Really, I am." Peter replied.

Lucy smiled as she clung to Peter's arm. She had always been close to her eldest brother, but now she was especially clingy to him after his near death experience the previous day. Susan even had to practically drag her out of the boys' chambers last night as Lucy was quite stubborn and refused to leave Peter's side.

"Is your sister always like this?" Leia asked.

"Oh sure. But that's okay with me, I still love her." Peter replied as he gave Lucy a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Peter." Lucy said.

"Oh, enough with the mushy stuff!" Edmund groaned.

Lucy once again stuck her tongue out at Edmund, who once again glared at her. Yes he did love his sister a lot, but she got on his nerves quite a bit and this was one of those times where she did so.

"Allright everyone, settle down." Luke said.

"Sorry, sir." Lucy meekly said.

"Why are we all here, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked.

"Maybe to talk about how you and your brothers almost got killed, courtesy of him." Han said as he glared at his brother-in-law.

"Han, patience. It was for a good reason they were outside. They lured the enemies out into the open and now we know what we're dealing with." Luke simply replied.

"Plus you finally got a chance to go after Boba Fett, dear." Leia said.

"My lifelong dream." Han muttered to which Chewie barked a laugh in reply.

Leia grinned as she held Han's hand. It was true that her husband had been longing to go after Boba Fett ever since the whole melee at the Sarlacc pit all those years ago and it must have been a great relief to him that he got a first shot today. But she knew that Boba was not the only problem they would have to deal with and wondered what Luke had in mind for everyone.

"Why are we here, Luke? What do you want us for?" Leia asked.

"Well, my dear sister, after the enemy was lured out into the open yesterday it became clear that we need more help than what we already have." Luke replied.

"And just who is going to help us with that blasted bounty hunter and witch?" Han demanded to know.

"I have called upon the four great Jedi masters to help us in our quest." Luke calmly said.

"The Jedi masters? But Uncle Luke, you're the only Jedi master in the whole galaxy right now." Jacen said.

"I'm the only living Jedi master, not the only Jedi master ever." Luke said while smiling at his nephew.

"Who are these masters, sir?" Mr. Tumnus asked curiously.

His question was immediately answered when Luke gestured with his hand towards the other side of the conference room. Slowly, before everyone's eyes, four mysterious figures began to materialize in the room. Everyone, especially the Narnians, were amazed at this sight.

"By jove, who are they?" Mr. Beaver asked as the four mysterious figures fully materialized.

"We are the great Jedi masters of past, of course." one of the figures, who was a tall man with long hair and a beard, said.

Peter and Susan quickly stood up and backed away in shock. Edmund grabbed the handle of his sword as he had no idea if these were friendly spirits or not while Mr. Tumnus and the beavers stared at the four mysterious figures curiously. Lucy, being the most frightened of all of them, dove underneath the table and curled up with her knees to her chest.

"There are ghosts!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're friendly ghosts, my queen." Mr. Tumnus said to her then turned back to the four mystery figures and asked them "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Jedi masters, we are. Maintained our identities with the Force, we have." another figure spoke up, who happened to be an odd creature who was short, green, and had long pointy ears.

"Ah yes. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus and I am a faun." Mr. Tumnus said as he bowed before the four masters.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." the man with the long hair and beard said to introduce himself.

"Jedi Master Yoda, I am." the small green creature added in.

The third master who stepped forward was an older man with pure white hair and beard. He smiled at everyone as he said "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And I was his Padawan." the fourth figure said.

This fourth figure was a young man who looked very similar to Luke, Leia, and the Solo kids. He had a nasty looking scar above and below his right eye and he wore a black leather glove on his right hand. In fact, his Jedi clothes including his Jedi robe were all black. This figure really peaked the curiosity of the Narnians in light of the fact that he looked remarkably like their friends.

"You look like Ani here, sir." Susan said to the figure while gesturing to Anakin, who was also staring at him.

"Yes I do, young one. There is a reason for that: I am Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker." the fourth figure replied.

The Narnians slowly turned around to look at the Solo kids, who now had looks of pure shock on their faces. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin never expected that one day they would get to meet their grandfather and here he was, standing in front of them with his three former mentors.

"Grandfather?" Jaina quietly asked.

"Yes, Jaina. I am your grandfather. And I have to say I am quite proud of all of the accomplishments you and your brothers have achieved." adult Anakin said.

"Well, thank you very much." Jaina replied, still looking shocked.

"See, dear? They won't hurt you." Mrs. Beaver said to Lucy.

Everyone looked over to realize Lucy was still curled up underneath the table and shaking with fear. Edmund got annoyed with his little sister and decided to take matters into his own hands. He promptly marched up to the table, grabbed Lucy by her arm, and practically yanked her out from her hiding spot.

"Let me go, Ed!" she screamed as she yanked her arm away from him.

"Ed, be gentle with her!" Peter snapped as he kicked Edmund in the ankle.

"I'm only trying to be helpful!" Edmund snapped back.

Lucy glared at Edmund as she rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her. She then looked over at the four masters who were smiling warmly at her. She smiled back at them as she gave a polite curtsey.

"Pleased to me you all. My name is Lucy Pevensie." she said.

"Hmmm, Queen Lucy the Valiant you are also known as." Yoda replied.

"Yes I am, sir." Lucy said.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is." Yoda said.

Lucy promptly turned around to Edmund, stuck her tongue out at him, and declared "Told you so, Ed."

Edmund rolled his eyes at her and looked up at the four masters, who were snickering a little at him. He too was quite curious as to what these four were all about.

"So, you are Jedi Masters?" he asked.

"Oh yes we are, young Edmund. We all helped to teach Anakin the ways of the Jedi at one point." Obi-Wan said as he gestured to adult Anakin.

"But isn't he the one who turned to the dark side and killed a lot of people?" Edmund blurted out.

"Ed, when will you ever learn?" Susan groaned.

"No, he is correct. I was tempted into turning to the dark side and I did indeed kill a lot of innocent people. It's something I can never take back, even though I have since turned back to the light side of the force." adult Anakin replied.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yoda all nodded in agreement. All of them, especially Obi-Wan and Yoda, knew all too well the dark path Anakin had took to become Darth Vader and the Emperor's right hand man. But there was another important matter to attend to right now: the reason that these four masters had been called to the temple in the first place.

"Are you here to help us with the witch?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"You better be. I want that bloody woman dead right now!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Calm down, child. Yes, we are here to offer our advice on how to defeat the evil witch you call Jadis." Qui-Gon said.

"Any advice would indeed be greatly appreciated, my friend." Mr. Beaver said.

"That's why they're here, dear. They're going to help us." Mrs. Beaver replied to her husband.

"What should we do, grandfather?" young Anakin asked.

"Reach out with the Force, grandson. It will help guide you in your quest to defeat the witch." adult Anakin said.

"You mean like what Jaina did in Narnia when we first defeated the witch?" young Anakin asked.

"Correct you are. But not so easy this time it will be." Yoda warned.

"You know what I did in Narnia?" Jaina asked.

"Watched you fight the witch, I did. A great Jedi master one day you will make." Yoda answered.

"An excellent display of your Jedi skills, I must add." Qui-Gon said.

Jaina bowed her head in thanks. She was ecstatic that she and her brothers finally got to meet these four great Jedi masters, one of whom was their grandfather. She was ready to receive whatever help they could offer in defeating Jadis and Boba Fett.

"Let's begin our work on the plan to rid Yavin of the witch you call Jadis. But as Yoda said, it will not be so easy this time. We must work together and use everyone's help on what we will do." adult Anakin said to everyone in the room


	17. The Second Plan in Action

Jadis was feeling excited as Boba described to her the new plan which involved infiltrating the Jedi Temple using the secret entrance he told everyone about. Even though she was still a little upset that the surprise attack didn't work, she hoped that this new plan would work quite well.

"I must say that this is one of your most genius ideas I've ever heard." she said to Boba.

"Why thank you. I like to think my ideas are good ones." Boba replied.

"They are indeed very good ones. Now tell me: where does this secret entrance lead to?" Jadis asked.

"It leads to a repair bay for their ships. Since this is a Jedi Temple now, I believe that this repair bay is not used as often as it used to be. So there is a high possibility that there will be no one in there when we sneak in." Boba said.

"That is a good thing to know." Jadis said.

"But my lady, what if there is someone there?" General Otmin asked.

"No need to worry about that, General. That is where you and your men come in." Jadis said smugly.

"Shall we have our weapons ready, my lady?" General Otmin asked.

"Yes you shall, General. If any of those bratty children or their allies are in this repair bay, you know what to do with your weapons. And make sure their deaths are slow and painful." Jadis said while grinning evilly.

"It will be my pleasure, my lady." General Otmin replied.

Both Jadis and Boba smiled evilly at the general as they talked about how the new plan of attack would go down.

"I think the best way to start off the attack is for Ginnabrik here to be the first one inside." Jadis said as she looked at her dwarf sidekick.

"Me, my lady? I get to lead the attack?" Ginnabrik asked, sounding very excited.

"No, you do not. You just simply get to go in first and serve as a distraction for the smallest queen of Narnia. And you know I don't take too kindly to mistakes, so don't you dare mess this one up." Jadis said sternly.

Ginnabrik meekly walked out of the room, his dagger firmly in his hand. He was really determined to get Queen Lucy in the same way he got her older sister and he was even more determined not to mess his plan up. It would be one way to show his queen that he was perfectly capable of being a great fighter.

"You won't be so valiant after I get done with you, Queen Lucy." Ginnabrik grumbled to himself.

"Now that he's out of the way, there's something else we need to do now." Jadis said.

"What would that be?" Boba asked curiously.

Jadis looked over at the pack of six surviving wolves standing before her. She snapped her fingers at a wolf named Tomin to come forward. Tomin proudly walked up and bowed before Jadis.

"What is it, my queen?" Tomin asked.

"As you know all too well, your leader Maugrim has met an untimely death at the hands of the Solo brats. This means that your pack needs a new leader and I appoint you to that position." Jadis said.

"I accept this honor, my queen." Tomin replied.

"Good, very good. Now here's what I expect from you: after Ginnabrik enters the temple, I want you and the other wolves to enter and spring the first attack. Be ruthless with whoever you encounter and show absolutely no mercy." Jadis said sternly.

"I shall do whatever you ask, my queen." Tomin replied.

The new wolf leader howled for the others to follow him as he lead them out of the room to discuss how they would spring their attack once they entered the temple. They were indeed ruthless wolves and wouldn't dream of showing mercy to anyone. Now there was one more phase of the attack that Jadis and Boba wanted to discuss.

"You will be right behind my wolves as backup and as I said earlier, make sure everyone you kill dies a slow and painful death." Jadis told General Otmin.

"It will be my pleasure." General Otmin said as he too bowed before Jadis.

As the general lead the platoon of remaining ogres out of the room to plan their backup attack, Jadis sat in her chair with her arms crossed with confidence. This would indeed be a surprise attack that no one in the temple would see coming and she would make sure of it. Boba was also quite excited about the plan as he felt that Jadis had some great ideas as to how it would go down.

"You are indeed a genius. This is truly an attack they won't expect." Boba told Jadis.

"Why thank you, my friend. That was my intention in the first place." Jadis said.

"But how will we avoid detection? That temple is swarming with Padawan learners in addition to the Solo kids and their uncle, who are quite strong in the Force. They'll be able to sense our presence before we even step inside the temple." Boba replied.

"Oh you leave that up to me. I've got something that will mask our presence from those annoying Jedi and trust me, it will work." Jadis said smugly.

"Are you sure about that?" Boba asked.

"Of course I am! This idea will work with no problem. Now when my minions are ready, we will gather together and depart for the Jedi Temple to put this new plan in action." Jadis said.

"That sounds good to me." Boba said.

The bounty hunter decided to head over to _Slave I _for an inspection to be sure it was still in good operating condition, just in case he needed to make an emergency escape. He was just as excited as Jadis was to spring this new attack on the Jedi Temple and get his revenge on Han Solo and his family. It would be a day he would remember for the rest of his life.


	18. They're Here

Jadis, Boba, and all of the minions were quite cautious as they walked through the Yavin forest from the landing platform to the Jedi Temple. They were really determined to avoid detection as they were attacking from inside the temple instead of outside. Boba, though, was still a little unsure of Jadis's idea to mask their presence from the Padawans and Jedi Master Luke.

"What exactly do you have in mind to do this?" Boba asked as they approached the perimeter of the temple.

"Just trust me on this. You'll see when we get there." Jadis replied.

Finally, the group arrived outside the temple. Jadis held up her hand to tell the others to stop moving, and then she turned around to face everyone. She slowly drew out a small vial of blue liquid from the folds of her shoulder wrap and tipped a small drop onto the ground. A cloud of blue smoke billowed up from the ground where the drop hit, engulfing everyone in it. Boba was stunned as he waved his hands to push the smoke away from his helmet. _Was this Jadis's big idea? _he wondered.

"What in the name of the Sith did you just do?" he asked as the smoke cleared.

"That, my friend, was a spell of mine that will mask our presence from those Jedi in there." Jadis replied as she tucked the vial away.

"That cloud of smoke is your spell?" Boba asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is, and if you're smart enough you will trust me that it will work. Now, please lead the way to the secret entrance." Jadis said.

Boba sighed as he led the march around the temple to the secret entrance in the back. He was really hoping that this spell of Jadis's would work as this new surprise attack couldn't go wrong. He really needed it to go down like clockwork so he could collect the bounty on Han and Leia.

"Well, here we are." he said as the group arrived at the secret back entrance.

"Excellent. I can't wait to spring the surprise." Jadis said.

"I'm ready, my lady! I'm ready to go after the queen!" Ginnabrik exclaimed.

"Allright, Ginnabrik. Go inside and distract Queen Lucy. But don't you dare mess this one up. I do not take too kindly to mistakes." Jadis said harshly.

Ginnabrik was still quite excited as he darted inside the secret entrance to the old repair bay, followed closely by the rest of the group. Jadis watched Ginnabrik as he ran out of the repair bay and into the main area of the temple, desperate to go after Queen Lucy.

"If he messes this up, he'll be in for a nasty surprise." Jadis said

_Inside the main temple_

Lucy was walking around the hallway of the dormitory area of the temple. She had just eaten lunch with everyone and decided to do a little exploring by herself.

"Wow, I can't believe this whole place is Jaina's home." she whispered to herself.

She was indeed amazed that this huge temple was where her best friend lived. Even after the tour she and her family had received from C-3PO upon their arrival here, she still couldn't get over how big the temple was.

"Jaina is so lucky to live here." Lucy whispered to herself.

She stopped to admire an ornate carving on the wall when she heard sounds of small feet scattering up the hall. The sounds certainly didn't sound like the beaver's small feet nor did they sound like Mr. Tumnus's hooves. Frightened, Lucy ducked into a nearby open, empty room and closed the door so that it was open only the smallest crack. She carefully pressed her ear against the door as the footsteps got louder and louder.

"Where are you, little queen? Come out, come out wherever you are." a familiar raspy voice taunted evilly.

Lucy was horrified when she heard that voice. It was Ginnabrik! Even though she knew she was taking a huge risk, she had to confront him. With her dagger firmly in her hand and a look of anger on her face, she stepped out of the room to confront that nasty dwarf.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily to a very shocked Ginnabrik.

"You! This isn't supposed to happen like this; I'm supposed to surprise you!" Ginnabrik exclaimed.

"I don't care; you aren't supposed to be here anyway." Lucy said angrily.

"I'm not leaving until I take care of business and I make my queen proud." Ginnabrik said as he whipped out his own dagger.

The two of them had their daggers pointed at each other as they walked around in a circle in fighter's stances, waiting for the other to make the first move. Lucy could feel her fingers grip even tighter onto the handle of her dagger as she pointed it right at Ginnabrik.

"Just give up now, little queen. You'll never win against me." Ginnabrik snarled.

"I think you're the one who's wrong. Try me, I dare you." Lucy demanded.

Ginnabrik stepped back a few feet before he came running at Lucy and leapt at her, ready to plunge his dagger right into her arm. Lucy, being the quick, agile person that she was, jumped out of the way just in the nick of time and giggled as Ginnabrik fell face first onto the floor.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" he exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

"No, but this is!" Lucy exclaimed and kicked Ginnabrik in the stomach.

Her kick was so strong that Ginnabrik grabbed his stomach in pain as he fell backward. He was shocked at how strong this little girl was.

"That one was for Ani!" Lucy declared.

Ginnabrik glared at her as he struggled to stand up but he suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain in his arm. Horrified, he looked up at Lucy to see her grinning as she plunged her dagger right into his lower arm.

"That's for my sister!" Lucy screamed as she twisted the dagger quite hard before yanking it out.

Ginnabrik screamed in terrible pain as he realized this little girl was a lot more powerful than he realized. He was terrified as he ran down the hall, clutching the nasty dagger wound she had given him. Lucy, meanwhile, was standing there with a bloody dagger in one hand and a look of satisfaction on her face. It felt quite good to get revenge against that nasty dwarf for hurting her older sister.

"Lucy, what is going on out here?" she heard Jaina say behind her.

Lucy turned around to see her siblings, the Solos, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus had ran out into the hall from their rooms upon hearing her screams.

"We heard you screaming, my lady. Are you allright?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"What in Aslan's name did you just do, Lu?" Peter asked upon noticing the bloody dagger his little sister was holding.

"I got Ginnabrik." Lucy simply said.

"You got who?" Peter asked in amazement.

"But if he's here, you know who else is." Susan said in horror.

"No, not that bloody witch again!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Everyone, go and grab your weapons. We have to be ready to fight NOW!" Jacen exclaimed.

The Narnians ran back into their rooms to grab their respective weapons while Lucy ran into her room to clean off her blood soaked dagger. Jaina's hand was trembling as she spoke into her comlink to her Uncle Luke and warned him to prepare the other Padawans to fight. She was upset that she had to fight this evil witch again but was more determined than ever to protect her home, her family, and her friends.

_Back in the repair bay_

"Where is that imbecile?" Jadis demanded to know.

"I don't know but I hope he didn't mess this up." Boba replied.

Both were immediately answered when a screaming Ginnabrik came running into the room with a huge, bloody wound on his arm and his hand covered in sticky, red blood.

"You imbecile! I warned you not to mess this one up!" Jadis screamed.

"I'm so sorry, my lady. But the queen—" Ginnabrik started to say before Jadis roughly grabbed him by his beard.

"Enough of your excuses! I told you I don't take too kindly to mistakes!" she screamed.

With that, Jadis dragged the dwarf by his beard over to a nearby support beam in the room and roughly tied him against it with some escape rope that Boba provided from his utility belt.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Ginnabrik meekly asked.

"Not yet. I'll deal with you later." Jadis snarled before she and Boba led the rest of the minions out of the repair bay.


	19. Defend the Temple

_Inside a corridor of the temple_

Tomin and his pack of wolves were prowling one of the main hallways of the temple just outside of the dining hall, having been sent there under the strict orders of Jadis. She had told them to search for unsuspecting victims and spring a ruthless, merciless surprise attack on whomever they happened to find. So here they were, creeping and snarling in the hall as they looked for poor, helpless victims to attack.

"Come on, humans. You can't hide forever. You're going to die a slow, painful death anyway so face it like men." Tomin hissed.

Tomin continued to lead his wolves around the corridor as they desperately searched for innocent victims to prey upon. As they rounded the corner just past the dining hall, they heard two sets of loud footsteps coming up behind them. The hairs on their backs stood straight up when they heard these sounds.

"Are those humans, sir?" one of the other wolves asked Tomin.

Tomin was about to respond when the wolves heard a few loud laser blasts from behind them. They snarled as they turned around, ready to attack whoever it was that fired those shots. They were greeted with the sight of Han holding his blaster and Chewie holding his crossbow, both of them pointed right at the wolves.

"You Narnian scum! How dare you hurt my family like this!" Han yelled.

"Oooh, now we're really scared of you." Tomin said in mock fright.

"You should be scared. I got my buddy Chewie here with me and believe me, he's not someone you should mess around with." Han said as he pointed to Chewie.

Chewie roared quite loudly as he raised his crossbow at the wolves and placed one of his huge hands on the trigger, ready to fire it off again. The wolf henchmen cringed back in fear, but Tomin growled angrily for them to come forward and quit acting like cowards.

"Oooh, more weapons of light that we should be scared of. What makes you think that you can beat us, the white witch's secret police?" Tomin sneered.

That would be the last thing he would ever say, because Chewie immediately pulled the trigger on his crossbow and fired a few shots off with one of them hitting Tomin square in the back. The new wolf leader collapsed to the floor, never to rise up again.

"Anyone else care to make their move?" Han asked while Chewie let out another threatening roar.

The remaining wolves were now angry that their leader had been taken out yet again, but this time they decided not to back off and run away like they had when Maugrim was killed. They would avenge their fallen leader and kill off these two intruders.

"You make think you two are great fighters, but you're going to die like dogs!" another wolf yelled as he backed up a few feet and leapt at Han and Chewie, ready to claw them to pieces.

Fortunately for both Han and Chewie, they were very quick with their weapons and this wolf was also met with a death by Han's blaster. The surviving four wolves weren't deterred by this one bit and one by one, they attempted to leap at Han and Chewie to kill them off with their vicious teeth and claws. And one by one, they were picked off by the blaster and crossbow of the pilot and copilot who were defending their home and family. Eventually, one wolf remained and that wolf was Anterim, who was a top lieutenant in the secret police.

Han raised and cocked his blaster at Anterim to kill him, but Chewie lowered it with his big, furry hand and growled softly as if to tell Han "Wait, I know what to do."

"Chewie, what in the name of the maker are you…?" Han asked before he realized what his big, furry partner was about to do.

Chewie promptly marched over to a shaking Anterim and yanked him up with one hand by the scruff of his neck. He glared at the wolf as he just dangled from his big, furry hand and whimpered with fear. Chewie growled angrily in Anterim's face before he whipped him against the wall quite hard, breaking his back and neck so that he would never be able to hurt anyone again.

"Hey Chewie, nice move there." Han said as he patted his flying buddy on the shoulder.

Chewie roared a thank you growl at his old buddy as he patted Han on the head, then he softly growled a question to Han as if to ask "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"I don't know, but I hope they're doing allright." Han replied.

_In the dormitory hall_

"Are you sure we should have split up like this?" Susan asked Peter as the four Pevensie siblings stood anxiously outside the dormitories.

"At least we can better attack the enemies from all over by doing this." Peter replied.

"I'm scared." Lucy whimpered.

"Don't be, Lu. You should great courage by attacking Ginnabrik, plus you'll have us here to protect you." Peter said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"We'll protect each other, Lucy. How does that sound?" Susan asked.

Lucy nodded in agreement as she squeezed her big sister's hand. She could tell that Susan was just as scared as she was, but she still put on a brave face when she encountered danger just like their brothers did. She wondered how Susan managed to do it and wished she could too.

Her fright was quickly increased when the four siblings heard the sounds of blasters being fired, wolves yelping, and a familiar voice yelling "You Narnian scum!" coming from the nearby hallway outside the dining area.

"What the blazes was that?" Edmund exclaimed.

"That's Han and Chewbacca! They're in trouble!" Peter yelled and bolted down the hall.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy hurried after their older brother as they were anxious to help out their best friends' family. But as soon as they rounded a corner towards the dining area hallway, they were greeted with the sight of a group of 14 ogres grouped tightly together and standing in fighter's stances with their battle axes.

"Oh no!" Lucy screamed.

"Everyone, draw your weapons!" Peter yelled as he whipped out his sword.

Edmund followed by drawing his own sword with Susan loading an arrow into her bow and Lucy pulling out her dagger. All four Pevensies had the tightest grips they ever had on their weapons as the ogres began to advance towards them.

"Lucy, you be the lookout in case someone decides to attack from behind." Peter whispered to his little sister.

"But Peter—" Lucy whimpered.

"Just trust me, Lucy. You'll be helping to protect us all and besides, you're quite a threat with your dagger." Peter replied.

Lucy slowly turned around with her back towards her siblings as she continued to point her dagger towards an empty hall. She would indeed protect her family with her life if she had to, they were that important to her. Even so, she cringed at the sounds of the fighting going on behind her.

"Don't back down, Edmund!" Peter exclaimed as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother in the narrow corridor.

"I'm not backing down, you twit!" Edmund shouted back.

The two brothers had good reason to not back down as despite the fact that the ogres were so big and bulky they could only stand in two by two pairs, they were still creeping closer and closer towards all four Pevensies with their battle axes raised high in the air. Thankfully, both Peter and Edmund were great swordsmen and just as the two ogres in the front raised their axes to smash the brothers on the heads, they whipped their swords up and blocked the blows just in the nick of time. Seeing an opportunity, Susan aimed the arrow in her bow at one of the ogres, specifically at the one Peter was dealing with, and let it fly right into its neck.

"Thanks, Su." Peter said before he stabbed his sword right into the fallen ogre's heart, ending its life forever.

Meanwhile, Edmund was still preoccupied with the ogre that he was fighting. The ogre swung his axe at the young king yet again, but Edmund turned sideways and whipped his sword at the axe to block the blow. The ogre raised his axe high in the air to injure Edmund again, but instead felt a sharp, white hot pain in his stomach as Edmund thrust in his sword.

"That one's for my brother!" Edmund yelled as the ogre dropped dead to the ground.

"Thanks, Ed. But I think we better stay focused on getting rid of these ogres and staying alive." Peter said.

"Good idea, Peter. What do you suggest we do now?" Susan asked as she pulled another arrow from her quiver.

"I suggest we take one step backwards." Peter suggested.

"What in Aslan's name will that do?" Edmund asked in great surprise.

"Just do it, ok?" Peter said in exasperation.

Still firmly gripping their weapons, the four Pevensie siblings all took one giant step backwards down the hall. The ogres grumbled as they struggled to step over the fallen bodies of their dead comrades, as the two dead ogres were large and created a great obstacle for them.

"Now do you see what that will do?" Peter asked.

"Yes I do." Edmund grumbled.

Still standing shoulder to shoulder, both boys gripped their swords and pointed them at the next group of two ogres. Seizing an opportunity, Susan quickly loaded the arrow into her bow and raised it up to fire the arrow at an ogre so it would be incapacitated and give her brothers an easy advantage. Peter and Edmund had just begun to engage the ogres in a round of swordplay and Susan was just about to fire off her arrow when a shrill scream from Lucy startled all of them.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled and Susan turned around to see what her little sister had seen.

She immediately realized that Lucy had good reason to scream, for there was yet another ogre coming down the opposite end of the hallway right towards them. Susan immediately aimed her arrow at the ogre and released it from the bow. Her aim was dead on, as the arrow hit the ogre square in the chest. Seeing another opportunity to use her dagger, Lucy darted over to the fallen ogre and plunged her dagger right into its stomach, twisting it quite hard again before yanking it out.

"Good work, Lucy." Susan said as she patted her little sister on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Susan. But there's still more." Lucy said and pointed to the two ogres coming after Peter and Edmund.

The two Pevensie brothers were once again engaged in a bit of fancy swordplay with the ogres. Susan quickly loaded another arrow into her bow just in case she needed to fire it at a moment's notice. She soon got her opportunity when Edmund was standing with his back against the wall blocking the axe blows from the ogre he was dealing with. She released her arrow and watched it fly right into the back of the ogre's head. Edmund, meanwhile, quickly moved out of the way as the ogre fell down to the floor right at his feet.

"This one is also for my brother!" Edmund yelled as he raised his sword straight into the air and stabbed the ogre in the back.

Susan grinned at her little brother's determination and strength as he pulled his sword out of the ogre's back. She was quite proud of him as he had come a long way in his sword fighting skills since they first arrived in Narnia. Edmund proved his sword fighting skills yet again when he dashed at the ogre Peter was fighting and stabbed that one in the back.

"What did you just do, Ed?" Peter asked as he looked at the fallen ogre at his feet.

"Helping out my big brother, of course." Edmund replied.

"Oh, Edmund. You are too kind." Peter said as he ruffled Edmund's hair.

"Enough, you two. Look at that!" Susan said and pointed to the remaining ogres.

The four of them looked in the direction she was pointing in and noticed that the surviving nine ogres were backing away from them down the hallway, their battle axes still firmly gripped in their hands.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked.

"I think they're retreating, Lu." Peter said.

"But we can't let them get away!" Edmund exclaimed.

"I know that, Ed. That's why we're going to go after them." Peter replied.

Edmund sighed as he followed his siblings down the hallway after the ogres with his sword drawn. The other three also had their respective weapons drawn out as they were determined not to let these ogres get away without a fight. But a fight was certainly not the only thing on Lucy's mind right now.

"I wonder how Jaina's doing." Lucy said to Susan.

"I'm not sure, Lu. But I hope she's allright." Susan replied.


	20. General Otmin's Last Stand

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were on guard as they were walking the hallways of the temple, looking out for any of Jadis's henchmen that were prowling the temple. Accompanying them were a group of six Padawan learners that they felt were showing great strides in their Jedi training and would be great backup in their quest to defend the Jedi Temple.

"Now, remember what Master Luke told you all about using your Force abilities." Jaina said to the group of Padawans.

"Allow the Force to tell us what to do in times of great need." a Padawan named Tegan replied.

"Very good, Tegan. We must only use the Force for knowledge and defense. And while our lightsabers may be great weapons in battle, the Force is an even stronger weapon." Jacen replied.

Tegan bowed her head in thanks to the Solos, feeling quite proud of her Force knowledge. She would definitely put it to good use in helping the Solos defend the temple against Jadis and her henchmen.

"Thesa bein hardafight?" a Gungan Padawan named Ayonna said in regards to Jadis's henchmen.

"It will be a difficult battle, there's no question about that. But if we put our Force knowledge to good use, we will emerge victorious." Jacen said.

"Mesa thinkin tis time for usin da Force." Ayonna said as she heard loud footsteps coming from the other direction.

The Solos and the other Padawans heard the loud footsteps coming towards them and immediately drew their lightsabers from their belts. All nine of them stood in fighter's stances as they activated their lightsaber blades, ready for battle.

"Who goes there?" Anakin called out.

His question was quickly answered when another large group of ogres numbering twenty made an appearance from around the corner, lead by General Otmin.

"So we meet again for the last time." General Otmin said as he withdrew his huge battle axe from his belt.

"Yes, that's true. But we have backup this time and you will be the one who goes down again." Anakin said.

"You obviously underestimate my strength, little warrior. I've grown stronger since we last met and now there's no way any of you brats can beat me." General Otmin replied.

The three Solos now realized if they were to get the best of General Otmin and his band of ogres, they would have to make their move right now with their group of Padawans. Jaina turned around to face the six Padawans behind her and her brothers, making sure that they were ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Remember our plan?" she asked them.

"Of course we do. And we're with you all the way." Tegan replied.

General Otmin shot the group of Padawans an evil glare before he turned to face the group of ogres behind him. He raised his battle axe high into the air and let out a loud roar to indicate to the ogres it was time to fight.

"Charge!" he yelled as he began running down the hallway towards the Padawans with the ogres in pursuit right behind him.

The six Padawans immediately pointed their lightsabers straight at the charging minotaur general and his ogres, ready to attack them. But Jaina held up her hand in front them, telling them to lower the lightsabers.

"Wait. Remember the plan?" she said.

"Patience and control are what you must learn. Don't do anything until I say so." Jacen said.

The six Padawans slowly lowered their lightsabers down as General Otmin and his ogres continued to charge at them. Just when the enemies got really close and it seemed like they would overtake the Padawans, Jacen finally gave the orders.

"Now!" he exclaimed and everyone immediately deactivated their lightsabers.

General Otmin was indeed surprised when he saw that the Padawans had deactivated their lightsabers, but at the same time he was quite pleased that they had done so as he now believed that they would be easy targets. He brought his axe backwards and was ready to stab one of the Padawans when he noticed all of them suddenly wave their hands around right in front of him.

"What in Narnia…?" he exclaimed to himself before hearing screams from behind him.

He whirled around to be greeted with an ugly site: a few of his ogres were running around like madmen, running into the walls, screaming like lunatics, and just acting confused like they had no idea what they were doing. The ogres that were not affected were frantically trying to get the confused ogres under control but they were not having much success.

"You imbeciles! Do you not realize what they did to you?" General Otmin screamed at the ogres.

The ogres were still running around in confusion, unable to control what they were doing all thanks to the Jedi mind trick the Padawans had used on them. General Otmin was furious that the mind trick had been used on his ogres and realized there was only one other option to get out of this.

"Allright, you fools! Follow me, we must retreat!" General Otmin cried out and began running in the other direction down the hallway.

The unaffected ogres immediately followed him, literally dragging along with them the ogres that were affected by the mind trick. The Padawans were shocked that their enemies had retreated so quickly but they were determined to not let them get away so easily.

"After them! Follow us!" Jacen yelled as he and his siblings lead their six Padawan reinforcements down the hallway. They would indeed protect their temple and family at all costs and were determined to not let these Narnian villains overtake them.

_Inside the repair bay_

"Peter, watch out!" Lucy screamed as the ogre Peter was fighting brought his axe back to stab the high king in the stomach.

Peter turned his attention to the ogre just in the nick of time and jumped to the side, barely avoiding a mortal injury. The ogre raised his axe once again and swung it at Peter's head, but Peter was able to whip his sword up and block the blow from above. The two of them continued blocking each other's sword blows and turning around and around in circles while doing so until the ogre felt a sharp stick in his back and crumbled to his knees in pain. Peter looked behind the ogre and saw Susan standing there with her bow in her hand and an amused grin on her face.

"Thanks, Su." he said as he quickly slashed the ogre's throat with his sword.

"No problem, Peter." she said as she pulled her arrow out of the ogre's back and wiped the blood off of it.

It had indeed been a grisly fight ever since the four Pevensies had chased these ogres into the repair bay. In addition to the one that Peter and Susan had just taken out, Edmund had been able to stab another ogre in the back as they were making their way down the hallway. Currently, it was the four Pevensies against the seven ogres, making the odds a little more even but the Pevensies were still worried about how to go about dealing with the ogres and more importantly, how the Solos were doing.

"I really hope Jaina's allright." Lucy whispered to Susan as the two girls stood off to the side, waiting to assist their brothers if needed.

"I'm sure she is. She's training to be a Jedi, so I believe she'll be fine." Susan replied.

Lucy smiled weakly at her sister, hoping she was right. She continued to observe her brothers engaging two more ogres in swordplay when a loud battle cry from the main entrance to the repair bay startled her.

"Susan! What was that?" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan whirled around towards the main entrance as she too had been startled by the loud battle cry. Peter, Edmund, and the remaining seven ogres turned around to see what the commotion was about and what they saw entering the repair bay startled them all.

"What the blazes?" Edmund exclaimed.

Charging into the repair bay were General Otmin and a group of about twelve ogres. Followed closely behind them were a group of nine Padawans waving their lightsabers in the air, three of them being Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin.

"Get back, you scum!" Jacen yelled as he slashed his lightsaber across the back of the ogre right in front of him.

The Pevensies stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock, amazed that their friends were faring well in the battle to defend the temple. But reality hit them as they quickly realized they needed to step in and help out the Padawans.

"Good to see you're ok." Peter said to Jacen as the two boys faced off the ogre Peter was currently dealing with.

"Thanks, Peter." Jacen quickly said as he whipped his lightsaber up and slashed the battle axe of the ogre in half.

The ogre was enraged as he raised the broken end of his battle axe at the two boys, but Peter immediately rose up his shield to block the blow while Jacen thrust his lightsaber straight into the ogre's stomach.

"Good work, Jacen. But let's help the others now." Peter replied.

Both boys dashed right into the middle of the melee, which was growing quite vicious, to help out the others defeat the ogres and General Otmin. The ogres weren't that much of a challenge for the Padawans, as their lightsabers easily took them down. But as Anakin was about to discover, taking down General Otmin would be a much bigger challenge.

"Allright, General. You have hurt my family and friends for the last time." Anakin sneered as he pointed his lightsaber right at the minotaur general.

"Oh I think you're wrong. Just go ahead and try me." General Otmin replied.

Anakin took the general up on the challenge as he swung his lightsaber at General Otmin's battle axe to slash it in half. But to his horror, the lightsaber had no effect on the battle axe when the two collided.

"Care to rethink your stance, you stupid brat?" General Otmin asked Anakin as he hit him in the stomach with the handle of his battle axe.

Anakin yelped in pain as he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground, his lightsaber slipping out of his hands. Edmund heard his friend cry out in pain and rushed over to help him.

"Leave him alone!" Edmund yelled as he thrust his sword in front of General Otmin's axe as Anakin was straining to Force push it away from his head.

Relieved that the sword blow to his head was blocked, Anakin immediately Force retrieved his lightsaber and ran around behind General Otmin while Edmund engaged him in some pretty fast sword blows. Once again, even though General Otmin was indeed a strong general, Edmund was still the better swordsman and blocked the blows from the general's battle axe quite easily. The two were walking around and around in circles as they blocked each other's sword blows. Suddenly, General Otmin yelped in pain and Edmund looked at him astonished as he fell face first onto the cold, stone floor.

"Anakin?" Edmund asked as he saw his friend pull his lightsaber out of the general's back.

"His battle axe may be immune to lightsabers, but he sure isn't." Anakin replied.

The two boys were thrilled that they had managed to kill off this strong leader of Jadis's army, and their siblings plus the other Padawans were just as thrilled when they saw General Otmin lying dead on the floor amongst many dead ogres. But the surviving ten ogres weren't very happy at all, in fact they almost panicked when they saw that their leader was dead and they had no idea what to do now. Being the cowards that they were, they made an immediate beeline for the secret entrance and exit to get out as quickly as they could.

"Oh, not again!" Edmund exclaimed as he began to stomp after the ogres.

"No, let them leave. I know what to do." Jaina said.

"What, they're getting away! We can't let them do that!" Edmund exclaimed.

Jaina just held up her hand to silence Edmund as she yelled into her comlink "Mom, tell 3PO to activate the escape corridor defenses! It's urgent!"

She turned off her comlink then turned and bowed to the six Padawans she and her brothers had lead to congratulate them on a job well done. The six Padawans bowed back to her to show their appreciation to the Solos for leading them successfully into this defense attack for the temple. The Pevensies, however, had their own way of showing their appreciation that their friends were ok.

"Jaina, you're allright!" Lucy shrieked as she flung her arms around Jaina and squeezed her tightly around her waist.

"Of course I am, sweetie. Ogres don't scare me one bit." Jaina replied as she squeezed Lucy back.

"And they didn't scare Lucy either." Susan said and showed Jaina the bloody dagger Lucy was carrying.

Jaina grinned as she pulled both girls into a tight group hug, feeling quite happy that they were allright for now. Their brothers immediately joined them for one huge group hug. It was a small but important moment of happiness for them in that they had been successful in their mission to defeat Jadis's minions.

"Good job, everyone. You did well." Jacen said.

"Why thank you. But the war is far from over." Susan said.

"She's right; we heard your father and Chewbacca fighting the wolves just before we ran into the ogres." Peter added.

"Oh my, are they allright?" Jaina asked.

"I cannot say, we didn't actually see them. But from what I know about them, I'm assuming they are." Peter said.

"I sure hope so. But now that these minions are out of the way, what about Jadis and Boba Fett?" Anakin asked.

"I have a feeling that those two might attack the source of the temple where they can obtain immediate control." Susan said.

"But in here, that source would be…" Jacen started to say.

"The main control room!" Jaina exclaimed with horror as she realized what the white witch and the bounty hunter were going to do to this sacred Jedi Temple.


	21. Evil At Its End

_On the lower level_

Jadis and Boba Fett had decided to stick together after leaving the repair bay and sending the minions off to take care of business. Right now, they were slowly making their way towards the main control room with Boba holding his blaster up and Jadis pointing her wand straight into the air.

"Once we get there, you know what to do with that wand." Boba said.

"Oh yes. And you use that light gun of yours to finish them off." Jadis replied.

Boba nodded in agreement as he smirked evilly under his helmet. He only hoped that Han and Chewbacca would be in the control room so he could finish them off and collect the bounty on them.

"Wait here." Jadis said as the two of them passed the conference room.

"What are you…?" Boba started to ask but stopped short when he noticed Jadis looking curiously at the conference room doors.

Jadis stepped into the room as the doors quietly slid open to reveal the massive conference room, which happened to be the same conference room where the Rebel Alliance had discussed its plans to blow up the first Death Star. She looked around the room carefully while being immersed in deep thought.

"What are you doing? We need to get to the main control room." Boba said impatiently.

"You go on alone. I think there's something in here I need to take of." Jadis said.

"But the plan…" Boba started to protest before being silenced by Jadis.

"You take care of business up there. I'll take care of business in here." Jadis said.

Boba grumbled something under his breath as he stormed away from the conference room and towards the main control room. He couldn't believe that Jadis was backing out of this idea they had and going on her own, but he knew that when she made up her mind there was no changing it. He only hoped that whatever she had to do inside the conference room involved taking control of the Jedi Temple.

"Solo, you have no idea what's in store for you." Boba mumbled to himself.

_Inside the main control room_

"Careful with that, Tumnus. That blaster is not a toy." Leia said to Mr. Tumnus, who was examining a blaster rifle that she had handed him.

"I understand, my lady. But how do I use this?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"It's simple. Just put your finger on the trigger there and pull back. But I must warn you that blaster has a very forceful kickback when you fire it." Leia said.

"My friend, are you sure you want to use it?" C-3PO asked and R2-D2 added in his own series of questioning beeps.

"I don't think it will be too hard to use." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Just be careful, Tumnus. You don't know what that thing can do." Mr. Beaver said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, dear." Mrs. Beaver said.

Their conversation was interrupted again by Leia's communicator beeping loudly. Fearing that her daughter had some more bad news, Leia was on edge as she responded to Jaina's frantic call.

"What is it now, dear?" she asked.

"Mom, Jadis and Boba Fett may be headed for the main control room! You have to be ready to defend yourselves!" Jaina yelled over the comlink.

Everyone looked absolutely horrified when they heard Jaina say such terrible news. They would have to be ready with their weapons for a possible fight at any moment now. Mr. Tumnus especially looked panicked when he realized he would have to use his blaster.

"What am I going to do?" he asked worriedly.

"Just use that thing on that bloody witch!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

Both Leia and Mr. Tumnus would soon get to use their blasters because everyone grew tense as they heard the sound of thick, big boots clunking down the hallway outside and a familiar voice saying "Come out and fight like a man, Solo."

"No, not that bounty hunter again!" Leia exclaimed.

She was unfortunately right, for Boba made an appearance in the doorway of the control room with his blaster pointed right at everyone.

"Allright, now where is that loser husband of yours and his huge furball of a copilot? I'm in need of a bounty they have on their heads." Boba snarled.

"I'm not telling you anything, so you better leave." Leia said as she raised her blaster up and fired a warning shot right at the bounty hunter.

Mr. Tumnus, although he was quite nervous about using his blaster for the first time, pointed it right at Boba and fired off a couple shots himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly prepared for the strong kickback the blaster had, which knocked him backwards and straight out of his chair.

"My friend, are you allright?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"I'm fine, beaver. But that's one powerful weapon." Mr. Tumnus said as he shakily stood up.

"Look, dear! That man's getting away!" Mrs. Beaver suddenly shrieked.

Everyone immediately noticed that Boba had backed out into the hallway and was exchanging blaster shots with Leia. Knowing there was no way either of them could win right now, the group decided to do the one thing they could do to protect themselves.

"Secure the doors, R2! Secure the doors!" C-3PO screamed.

R2-D2 beeped a series of questioning beeps, but C-3PO continued to panic as he screamed "Just do it, you bucket of bolts!"

R2-D2 quickly plugged his control arm into a nearby socket and frantically worked his gears off to try to close and lock the main doors for protection. After a few desperate spins of his control arm, he finally succeeded and closed the doors just as Boba fired another blaster shot which whizzed right past Leia.

"R2, you did it! Thank the maker that stupid bounty hunter is locked out!" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Are you allright, my lady?" Mr. Beaver asked upon noticing how shaken Leia looked due to her near encounter with the blaster shot.

"I'm quite fine, Sir Beaver. And I'm glad R2 got the doors shut on time. But I wonder what Boba will do now." Leia said.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be good." Mr. Beaver replied.

_Outside in the hall_

"Blasted doors!" Boba exclaimed when he realized there was no way he could get the control room doors open, even with a few shots from his blaster.

As he continued to desperately fire his blaster at the doors, he was startled when a couple of strange blaster shots from behind him came flying right at him but hit the door instead. He immediately whirled around to see the pilot and copilot he was trying to collect the bounty on with their blasters pointed right at him.

"Solo, we meet again." Boba said as he cautiously stepped back into a nearby niche.

"For the last time, you low life coward." Han sneered.

Boba was now enraged, especially since he never took too kindly to being insulted like that. He immediately fired off a few blaster shots at Han and Chewie, and the two flying partners wasted no time in exchanging shots with this ruthless bounty hunter. Boba slid further and further back into the niche while continuing to fire his blaster until he glanced up and saw something that caught his eye.

"Ooh, this looks great." he said upon noticing a grate covering a duct in the wall.

Han and Chewie were shocked when they noticed Boba turning his blaster away from them and pointing it at the wall. A couple of shots later, they saw him dive towards an unseen spot in the wall and he was gone in a flash.

"Where the maker did that coward go now, Chewie?" Han asked angrily.

Chewie roared to indicate that he too was angry that Boba had vanished, but the two decided to go check out where he had vanished too. They rounded the corner into the niche and were horrified to discover the grate covering the duct with a huge blaster hole in it.

"Chewie, you know what this means." Han said.

Chewie roared a reply indicating that he knew what to do and Han replied with "Yes, we have to get to the _Falcon _right now. Let's move it!"

Both of them started running down the hallway towards the repair bay where the _Millennium Falcon_ was. They were really determined not to let this low life scum of a bounty hunter slip through their fingers like he had so many times in the past. They were running so fast to get to their ship, they were almost out of breath once they arrived in the repair bay. But they were greeted with an even more shocking sight than Boba Fett escaping: it was Han's own three children with the Pevensies and the other six Padawans standing in the middle of the repair bay, surrounded by a whole bunch of dead ogres.

"Dad! You're okay!" Jaina screamed as she and her brothers flung their arms around their father and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I am, Jaina. But I really can't stay, Boba Fett escaped and I've got to go after him." Han said as he hugged his kids back.

"Why, Dad? Do you really have to?" Jacen asked.

"Yes I do. I'm not letting him get away this time." Han replied.

"Oh please be careful, sir." Susan said.

Han gave everyone his famous lopsided smile as he said "Hey, it's me!"

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin rolled their eyes as they watched their father and Chewie run up the boarding ramp to the _Millennium Falcon, _the thought going through their heads being _Oh boy. Dad's at it again._

"What should we do now, Jaina?" Lucy asked.

"Just pray he gets back here in one piece, Lu." Jaina said as she squeezed her little friend's hand.

Everyone held their breaths and looked at the _Millennium Falcon _as it fired up its engines and began its ascent out of the repair bay to go after Boba Fett. Unfortunately, no one realized that Ginnabrik had been tied up right behind the ship's rocket engines as they fired up.

_In the conference room_

"Allright, I know you're in here. So come out and be ready to die." Jadis sneered as she continued to prowl the conference room.

She had a feeling there was someone in the room with her, she just knew it. She had her wand pointed out in front of her as she walked around the room, wanting to be ready to turn whoever it was to stone at a moment's notice.

"I sense you're a coward." Jadis said evilly.

Suddenly, she was plunged into total darkness as the lights in the room went off and she couldn't see a single thing in front of her face. Jadis began twirling her fingers around to create a ball of light that would allow her at least some vision in this dark black void of a room.

"Who dares do this to the real Queen of Narnia?" she yelled angrily.

"I can sense the dark side in you." a calm, mysterious voice said and Jadis saw the bright blue blade of a lightsaber hum into existence somewhere deep in the room, illuminating the face of her.

It was none other than Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and he had a stern look on his face like he was determined not to back down from this fight at all costs.

"You! You may be a Jedi Master but you don't scare me one bit." Jadis sneered and leaned her hand back, ready to throw the ball of light right at Luke.

"And do you think you scare me, witch? Jedi don't know fear." Luke calmly replied.

"In that knowledge, despair and DIE!" Jadis yelled out as she flung her hand forward and let the ball of light fly right towards Luke.

She received the shock of her life when she saw Luke whip his lightsaber in front of his face and deflected the light ball away from him towards the wall, which cracked and crumbled a little under the shock of the light.

"I don't think so." was Luke's calm, stern reply.

Jadis, who was really starting to get mad, stormed over to Luke with her wand pointed right at him. She shoved it right at his stomach to stab him and turn him to stone, but Luke brought his lightsaber down in time to block the blow. He was surprised, however, to realize that his lightsaber had no effect on the witch's wand.

"Not only does your stupid light sword not affect me, it does not affect my weapon as well. You might as well give up while you can." Jadis said.

"Why should I? Jedi don't give up." Luke said as he Force lifted a small metal box and flung it right at Jadis.

The box hit Jadis square in the head, knocking her to the ground. While she was indeed quite stunned by this, she wasn't at all harmed as she hadn't forgotten to apply the same protection spell that she had used in Narnia. But she was furious that she hadn't got a shot at Luke yet.

"I hope you're ready to die a painful death." she snarled as she began to twirl her hands in a circle.

Jadis's hands began to glow white as she conjured up one of her favorite spells, a lighting spell. Her fingers crackled with electricity and sparks leapt from their tips. The sparks grew bigger and bigger until they were full out lightning bolts. Then, just like the Emperor had done on the second Death Star all those years ago, Jadis shot the lighting bolts from her fingers right at Luke hoping to shock him to death. But unlike all those years ago, Luke had his lightsaber in his hand for protection and was able to use it to block the lightning bolts.

"You will not succeed. I can feel it." he said as he continued to hold up his lightsaber in front of his face.

Jadis lowered her hands in frustration at not being able to overcome Luke and angrily asked "And just what makes you think that?"

Luke smiled as he lifted another metal box and flung it right at Jadis, this time at her stomach. The force from this one caused Jadis to stumble backwards right into the wall, almost hitting her head. She just stood there fuming as she slowly drew her wand out from the folds of her dress. Unfortunately, due to the darkness of the room, Jadis failed to notice that she was standing on top of some transformer wires.

"This does." Luke said as he slashed the wires in half with his lightsaber.

Sparks flew violently and angrily from the now broken wires, most of them directly into Jadis. Her body shook uncontrollably from the force of the electric shocks she was receiving and she began to glow white all over. Finally, just like before, she exploded into a bright, blinding white light that engulfed the entire conference room.


	22. Aftermath of Evil's Defeat

**(A/N: First off, I would like to extend a huge thanks to Bobbius Maximus for his help in writing all of the battle scenes in the previous three chapters. I certainly couldn't have done it without you. And secondly, I would like to wish a very happy 11th birthday to Georgie Henley today. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and much success in the future. :c) )**

Luke had to blink his eyes a few times to regain his vision but he was quite pleased at the sight he saw when his vision came back. He was the only one in the room; he had vanquished Jadis from his home world forever. His lightsaber creepily illuminated the broken, charred transformer wires on the floor and a huge burn mark on the wall. Luke just had to grin to himself as he surveyed the end result of his fight with Jadis.

"The dark side has been vanquished." he said to himself.

As Luke continued to survey the damaged wires, he heard loud chatter and running footsteps coming up the hallway. He recognized some of the voices as those of his niece, nephews, and the four Pevensie siblings. He waved his hand to turn the lights back on just as the children came bounding into the room.

"Uncle Luke, what happened?" Anakin asked.

"We saw the bright light, and then the ogres disappeared. Does that mean…?" Jacen started to ask.

"Yes, Jacen. I have vanquished the evil witch Jadis." Luke replied.

Relieved looks spread across everyone's faces, especially those of the Pevensies. They were so happy that they would never again have to deal with that horrible witch and her minions ever again. Lucy was the happiest of all of them as her trademark Lucy smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked and flung her arms around Luke, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"It's no problem, young one." Luke said as he grinned at the little queen.

Lucy grinned back as she released her grip then turned around and flung her arms around Jaina yet again for another Lucy hug. As usual, Jaina squeezed Lucy back just as tightly and grinned at her siblings and friends.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Edmund asked.

"Of course not, Ed. She's my little sister." Jaina replied.

"And I'm your twin sister." Susan said as she wrapped an arm around Jaina's shoulder.

Jaina laughed as she pulled both girls into a group hug, with their brothers joining in. It sure felt wonderful to conquer another potentially deadly situation together and surviving it as well. But their happy moment was interrupted by Ayonna asking an important question.

"Mesa hopin' Leia is okeeday." she said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin immediately realized that they had no idea what their mother had to deal with during the battle to defend the temple. They turned to their uncle with questioning looks on what to do.

"If the Force tells you that everything is allright, then you can be assured everything is." he said with a smile.

"Believe me, I am more than allright." a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked at the doors to see that Leia had made an appearance in the room, accompanied by Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, and the droids. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin ran to their mother and attached themselves to her in a fierce group hug, thanking the maker that she was allright.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Mom." Jacen whispered.

"I'm fine, dear heart. I'm just grateful you three are ok." Leia said as she hugged her children back.

While Leia was enjoying the reunion with her children, the Pevensies enjoyed their reunion with Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. They did notice that Mr. Tumnus looked a little shaken up, though.

"Are you allright, Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"I'm just fine, your majesty." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Even after you shot that thing?" Mr. Beaver asked in surprised.

"You did what, Tumnus?" Peter asked.

Mr. Tumnus sighed as he told everyone the story of how Leia taught him to use the blaster, how he fired it off when Boba Fett stormed into the control room, and how the forceful kickback knocked him out of his chair. It was quite an amusing story, as the Solos, the Padawans, and the Pevensies were trying not to snicker.

"So, how did it feel to use that thing?" Edmund asked.

"It felt quite odd, sire. But at the same time, I felt proud that I got to help." Mr. Tumnus said.

"A most excellent job, I must add." C-3PO interjected.

"Yes, dear. You helped defend this place from that awful witch and her companion." Mrs. Beaver said.

"We all helped, love." Mr. Beaver said to his wife.

"I know that, Beaver. I'm just pointing out what our friend Tumnus did." Mrs. Beaver said.

Everyone snickered at the little banter between the two beavers, knowing that some things never changed. It was indeed a relief to all of them that Jadis had been defeated, but there were still wondering what had happened to the bounty hunter that had helped her.

"Whatever did happen to that awful bounty hunter Boba Fett?" C-3PO said.

"He got away, 3PO. And our father went after him in the _Falcon." _Anakin said.

"Well 3PO, if you were watching the monitors with me you would know." Leia said.

R2-D2 beeped quite loudly at C-3PO, who snapped back "Well, you weren't exactly paying attention yourself."

"Enough, you two. We should be worrying about Han and Chewie right now." Luke said sternly.

"And be praying they get back in one piece." Jaina said, reiterating what she had said to Lucy earlier

_3 hours later_

Everyone was waiting anxiously in the control room for any word on Han and Chewie's return from chasing Boba Fett. Leia was practically fixated on the space sensors that were monitoring arrivals and departures from Yavin, hoping to see any sign of her husband returning in the _Millennium Falcon._

"I'm sure Dad will be fine." Jacen said.

"Honey, you haven't known him nearly as long as I have. And believe me; he's been in some tricky situations before." Leia said to her oldest son.

"You shouldn't think that way, ma'am. I'm confident that your husband will indeed be fine." Peter said.

"Mistress Leia, the odds of successfully hunting down this bounty hunter—" C-3PO started to say before Jaina sharply cut him off.

"3PO! You know you're not supposed to tell Mom the odds like that!" she exclaimed.

A loud beep coming from the space sensors interrupted the conversation and everyone's attention was immediately diverted to the radar screen. They noticed a familiar looking shape move across the screen and they knew immediately who was entering the planet's atmosphere.

"Dad! He's ok!" Anakin yelled.

"Oh thank Aslan." Susan whispered.

"Hurry, to the repair bay!" Leia exclaimed.

Everyone leapt out of their chairs and ran as fast they could down the hallway towards the repair bay, anxious to find out what Han and Chewie had been up to. In the case of the two droids, though, they just walked and rolled as fast as their gears could manage.

"Oh I do hope Master Han is quite allright." C-3PO said.

_In the repair bay_

It seemed like the longest wait of their lives as everyone waited for the _Millennium Falcon_ to make its landing. Leia and her children were especially nervous as they looked towards the open ceiling, waiting for Han and Chewie to appear.

"Don't worry, Jaina. At least you know your daddy's ok." Lucy said upon noticing the nervous look on Jaina's face.

"Thank you, Lucy. But I won't feel better until he lands and walks out of that ship with Chewie." Jaina replied.

"I feel the same way, dear." Leia said to her daughter.

Jaina smiled warmly at her mother, and then turned her attention back to the open ceiling of the repair bay. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dark shape of the _Millennium Falcon _appeared in the sky and began to lower itself for the landing.

"Thank the maker!" Leia exclaimed.

"I wonder if he got that bounty hunter." Edmund said.

"We'll soon find that out, won't we?" Peter asked.

Edmund sneered at his brother, who simply nudged him to get him to pay attention to the _Millennium Falcon_ which had now landed inside the repair bay. It was nerve wracking as everyone watched the ramp lower to the floor. But they all breathed huge sighs of relief when Han and Chewie emerged from the ship and began walking down the ramp.

"Dad!" the three Solo children shrieked as they charged at their father.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And I'm glad you three are ok." Han said as Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin embraced him in a huge group hug.

The children finally released their father from the hug and flung their arms around Chewie, who growled happily as he squeezed Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin in a huge Wookie hug. Meanwhile, Han was reminded of his wife's presence when she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a nice long kiss on the lips.

"I missed you, you nerfherder." Leia said in between kisses.

"I know." Han replied as he pulled Leia closer.

"Ewww! That's gross!" Lucy squealed and scrunched her face up.

"Oh come off it, Lu. We saw Mom and Dad kiss like this all the time." Edmund said.

"Dear heart, when you're married you'll be kissing like this as well." Leia said.

Lucy shuddered as she buried her face into Susan's arm. Susan laughed at her little sister's disgust; she used to feel the same way Lucy did whenever she saw their parents kissing. But now that she was older, she was quite used to seeing couples kiss in front of her. But that wasn't important to her right now as she did have one burning question for Han, though.

"Sir, whatever happened to that awful bounty hunter you were chasing?" she asked.

"He got away." Han grumbled.

"Oh well, dear. You can't win them all." Leia replied.

Han just shrugged at his wife's comment, still feeling upset that he wasn't able to capture Boba Fett. Inside, he was secretly hoping to get another chance to go after the bounty hunter in the future.

"Han, don't you have something to say to Lucy right now?" Leia asked, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

Han looked over at the little queen, who was giving him her typical puppy dog look. Peter, Susan, Edmund, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus were actually grinning this time instead of looking exasperated at Lucy's trick. Han was the one groaning this time as he couldn't believe he was being forced to be decent for once.

"Well kid, for royalty you're not too bad." he said.

"And?" Leia said encouragingly.

"And what?" Han asked, sounding surprised.

"You know what." Leia said while glaring at Han.

"Please sir. Just say it to our queen here." Mr. Tumnus said.

Han grumbled before saying "And I'm sorry for scaring you about Chewie. I was just having fun."

"Oh that's allright, sir. Chewie's my friend now." Lucy said while smiling her famous Lucy smile.

She promptly ran up to Chewie and flung her arms around his huge waist. Chewie let out a friendly growl as he scooped Lucy up in his arms again and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"That tickles!" Lucy squealed and began petting Chewie under his chin.

Chewie laughed as he hugged Lucy and she rested her head on his furry shoulder, feeling quite happy that everyone was allright. In fact it felt good to everyone that Jadis was banished from both Narnia and Yavin and therefore would never torment the Solos, the Pevensies, and their families and friends ever again.


	23. Let's Celebrate

The main auditorium was filled with Padawans, Jedi knights, fighter pilots, and senators of the New Republic. They were all here for a very important ceremony: the ceremony honoring those who successfully defended the temple from Jadis and her minions. And it would be another big day for the four Pevensies; in fact it would be almost as big as their coronation day.

"I wonder what they'll do for us." Lucy commented as she waited with the group of honorees behind the auditorium doors, which included her and her siblings, Mr. Tumnus, Tegan, Ayonna, the other four Padawans, and the beavers.

"Oh I imagine we will be given a very high honor indeed." Mr. Tumnus said.

"What could it possibly be? We already know we can't be trained to be those so called Jedi." Edmund remarked.

"We know that, Ed. It'll still be a high honor like Mr. Tumnus said, so just be patient." Peter said.

Edmund sighed as he drew an imaginary circle on the floor with his boot. He couldn't think of any honor higher than being coronated a king of Narnia. He just hoped that whatever he received would be good.

"Eddy, Eddy! Dis da big moment for yousa!" Ayonna suddenly shrieked as she began jumping up and down.

Edmund was startled by Ayonna's sudden burst of excitement, then realized why she was so excited. The huge double doors into the auditorium had slid open to reveal the massive crowd waiting to observe the honor ceremony.

"This is it, our big moment to shine." Peter said.

"Are you ready, sire?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Peter replied.

"Then let's go!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed and began walking into the auditorium while escorting his wife.

The rest of the honorees followed the beavers down the long aisle towards the big stage and past the massive crowd of beings gathered to observe the ceremony. Memories of the Pevensies' coronation ceremony and the Solos' knighting ceremony came flooding back to the Narnians as they walked closer to the stage where their friends were waiting for them.

"Now I know how you felt when you became our kings and queens." Mr. Beaver said to the Pevensies.

"Now do you see why we were nervous?" Edmund asked.

The beavers both nodded as they finally approached the stage and stood before it, ready to receive their honors. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were standing before them, smiling brightly and dressed in their finest Jedi clothes and so was Luke. Leia was wearing a most beautiful white dress and her hair was in a braided bun at the top of her head. Han and Chewie were wearing their best as well for the ceremony, as they were part of the group that would present the honorees their awards.

"Come forward, beavers and faun Tumnus." Luke said.

The beavers and Mr. Tumnus walked up the small flight of stairs to the stage and promptly kneeled before Luke. Luke smiled warmly at them and gesture for Han to come stand next to him. Han stepped forward, carrying a pillow with three shiny gold medals on them.

"You have done well in protecting our Jedi Temple. We will forever be thankful for your actions." Luke said.

With that, Han stepped forward and held the pillow in front of Luke, who picked up the medals and placed each one around the necks of Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. All three Narnian creatures were beaming as they admired their medals, feeling quite proud of themselves.

"Thank you very much, sir." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Yes, thank you kindly." Mrs. Beaver added.

The three of them bowed in thanks then stepped to the side to allow the next group of honorees to come forward, who were the four Pevensies. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy made their way up the stairs to the stage and kneeled before Luke for their turn.

"I also extend my deepest gratitude to you, great royalty of Narnia. You have proven yourselves quite worthy and courageous in battle." Luke said.

Now it was Jaina, Jacen and Anakin's turn to step forward with the Pevensies' medals. Anakin held the pillow in his hand while Jacen presented Peter and Edmund their medals and Jaina presented Susan and Lucy their medals. All four siblings were indeed quite happy to receive these awards of honor, especially Lucy.

"Oh thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No problem, little queen." Luke responded.

Now that the Pevensies had received their medals, it was time for the last group of honorees, the Padawans, to receive theirs. Leia stepped forward with another pillow, this time with six medals on it. Luke smiled proudly at these six Padawans who had displayed great skill, courage, and determination in protecting the temple.

"I am indeed quite proud of all of you for your hard work. You will indeed make great Jedi knights one day." Luke said.

Chewie growled a happy reply as he picked up each medal with his big furry hands and placed them around the necks of the Padawans. They were all happy to be honored in this ceremony, but Tegan and Ayonna especially felt proud of themselves as they had been the Padawan leaders in their battle against Jadis's evil minions.

"Muy, muy! Me love you!" Ayonna squealed upon receiving her medal.

"Yes we know that, Ayonna." Tegan said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh I shall never get used to Gungans." C-3PO moaned and received a high-pitched reply of beeps from R2-D2.

Everyone snickered at the droids before turning back around to face the massive crowd of people. The crowd broke into an uproarious applause for those who successfully defended the temple from evil. The honorees bowed with pride before the applauding crowd, feeling quite happy of their accomplishment.

_In the dining hall_

The Solo family was in the private dining room, enjoying a small celebration dinner with the Narnian honorees. It was indeed a lovely dinner, consisting of delicious meats, fruits, sweets, and drinks from Yavin.

"Oh this is delightful." Mrs. Beaver said as everyone was eating.

"Yes it is, love. Thank you so very much for your hospitality to us." Mr. Beaver said.

"It is indeed our pleasure, my friend." C-3PO said.

Everyone smiled as they continued eating their dinner. It was indeed a wonderful, delicious meal, even though the food wasn't food the Narnians were used to. They were curious at times as to what some of it actually was.

"This is so good, especially this fruit. What is it?" Lucy asked as she bit into a small slice of fruit.

"Well Lucy, remember that day we ran into the wolves outside the temple?" Jaina asked.

"Yes I do. It was horrible." Lucy said as she shuddered at the memory.

"Yes it was, sweetie. But that fruit you're eating is the fruit you saw in the tree that day. It's called a Yavin pear." Jaina said.

"Oh it is? Well it's delicious." Lucy replied.

Her siblings nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their dinner. They were indeed enjoying their time with their friends but there was one thought pressing on their minds.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Peter said.

"Peter, do we really have to go home?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid so, Lu." Peter replied.

"I don't want to go home yet. I don't want to leave Jaina." Lucy moaned as she squeezed Jaina's hand.

"When will you ever give that a rest, Lu?" Edmund said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"And when will you ever stop being so beastly to Lucy?" Peter asked as he kicked Edmund in the ankle.

"Stop it, you two! You're kings; you should behave better than that!" Susan exclaimed.

"Please do calm down, dears. I think I may have an idea." Leia said.

"What is it, ma'am?" Susan asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly my children spent a month in your world. If it is allright with you, I would like to reciprocate that hospitality and invite you and your friends and family to spend a month in our world." Leia said.

"My lady, do you honestly mean that?" Mr. Tumnus said.

"Yes I do, Master Tumnus." Leia said.

"Please say yes, Peter. Pretty pretty please." Lucy begged her older brother.

Peter turned around to look at his siblings and Narnian friends, who all nodded in agreement with Leia's suggestion. He turned back to look at his little sister who was now snuggled up against his side.

"Why not, Lu? They stayed with us for a month so I guess we can stay with them for a month." Peter said.

"Thank you so much, Peter!" Lucy shrieked and hugged her brother tightly.

"I have to deal with this for a whole month?" Han groaned.

"Give it a rest, Han. She's a sweet child and besides, Jaina was just like her at that age if you remember correctly." Leia said.

"Oh Jaina, we're going to have so much fun together!" Lucy squealed to her best friend.

"I know we will, sweetheart. We'll have lots of fun in the temple." Jaina replied with a huge grin on her face.


	24. Sweet Revenge

_Two weeks later_

"Hey Edmund, I just remembered something." Anakin said as the two boys were hanging out in Anakin's dormitory room.

"What is it, Ani?" Edmund asked.

"We still need to pull that prank on Lucy we were discussing." Anakin said.

"Bloody hell, that's right. Still want to do it?" Edmund asked.

"Of course I do. Why else would I mention it?" Anakin said while grinning evilly.

"You are indeed a genius, Ani. Now, how should we do it?" Edmund asked.

"Like we originally planned it, of course. We send 3PO to summon Susan and Lucy out of the room to speak to my uncle. Once the girls are gone, we make our move. Any ideas on what prank we should do?" Anakin replied.

Edmund rested his chin in his hands as he thought of an evil prank to pull on his little sister. It didn't take him long, though, before an evil grin spread across his face and he spoke up by saying "Why not put something disgusting and scary in her bed?"

"Like a Yavin flytrap! That'll be perfect to scare her!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Oh I can't wait to hear Lucy scream when she sees this. It'll be perfect." Edmund replied.

Both boys smirked as they shook hands, confident that this plan would go off without any problems and Lucy would receive the shock of her life.

_In Jaina's dormitory room_

Jaina was enjoying some girl time with Susan and Lucy in her room, talking with them about what they hoped to be when they were older.

"Do you really want to be a Jedi knight, Jaina?" Susan asked.

"Of course I do. In fact, I even hope to be a Jedi master one day." Jaina replied.

"I think you will be. That funny little green man said you would." Lucy piped up.

"You mean Yoda, right?" Jaina asked.

"Is that his name?" Lucy asked.

All three of the girls burst out laughing at Lucy's comment. It was indeed fun spending time with each other just laughing and talking about random things. But the sudden look of concern Jaina got on her face quickly ended that fun.

"Jaina, what is it now?" Susan asked.

"I sense something in the Force, something awful is going to happen." Jaina said .

"Oh no, not again." Lucy moaned.

"It's not the white witch or that bounty hunter, Lucy. It's Edmund and Ani." Jaina replied.

"What are they up to now?" Susan asked, sounding quite exasperated.

"I see them planning something, something not very nice." Jaina replied.

"What is it, though?" Lucy asked with worry in her voice.

"Sorry to say, Lucy, but it looks like these two are plotting a mean prank against you. Possibly putting something scary in your bed." Jaina replied.

Lucy started shaking at Jaina's comment, scared at what she might find in her bed. She promptly crawled into Jaina's lap and buried her face into her best friend's shoulder. Jaina wrapped her arms around Lucy to comfort the little girl as she continued to shake with fear. Susan, however, was simply upset at what she had heard her brother was plotting to do to their little sister.

"Why those cheeky little blighters!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Su, relax. I have an idea." Jaina said.

"What do you have in mind?" Susan asked.

"I don't want Ed to scare me." Lucy whimpered.

"He won't, sweetie. Let's go get Peter and Jacen. I know exactly what we need to do." Jaina said

_Later that afternoon_

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Anakin exclaimed.

He and Edmund were currently standing in Susan and Lucy's room, smirking at the fact that the two girls had actually believed C-3PO when he said that Luke wanted to speak to them and more importantly, that C-3PO had actually believed the two boys when they told him to summon Susan and Lucy to see Luke in the first place.

"That was just too easy." Edmund replied.

"Oh I know that. Got the plant, though?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, we can't forget that." Edmund said and help up a Yavin flytrap that he had found outside the temple.

Both boys started snickering as they slipped the plant between the sheets on Lucy's bed, making sure to cover it up so she wouldn't see it right away. They were still snickering as they quietly slipped out of the girls' room and into Anakin's room, amazed that the plan went so smoothly.

"I can't wait to hear her scream. It'll be priceless." Edmund said.

"Oh I know. And the best part is that no one else knows about this." Anakin replied.

"That's the point of this anyway. Even your brother and sister don't know about it." Edmund said.

"Isn't that great?" Anakin asked.

"Oh of course it is." Edmund replied back.

A loud scream coming from Susan and Lucy's room interrupted the boys' conversation. Huge smiles grew on their faces and they burst out laughing, immediatly recognizing who it was that was screaming.

"Susan! Look at that disgusting thing!" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh that is so gross, Lucy!" Susan exclaimed back.

"Edmund! That was mean!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh yes it was, Lucy." Edmund whispered quietly while Anakin continued to laugh.

"Are we good or are we good?" Anakin asked.

"When we're good, we're great!" Edmund exclaimed.

_After dinner that evening_

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Jaina, and Jacen were all gathered in Jacen's room immediately after they ate dinner. They were all grins that evening as they discussed their revenge plan against Edmund and Anakin.

"Wow Lu, that scream was so realistic." Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter. I've had a lot of practice." Lucy replied.

"I know you have. And Edmund actually fell for it." Peter said.

"Think he'll fall for this?" Jacen asked.

"I certainly think so. He's no Jedi so he can't sense what's coming." Jaina replied.

"Speaking of, did you take care of things?" Jacen asked.

"Yes I did. Took care of everything just before dinner." Susan said while grinning.

"Good job, now all we have to do is wait." Jacen replied as he shook Susan's hand.

The children's attention was quickly turned to the door of Jacen's room as they heard two familiar voices laughing and chattering up the hallway. It was Edmund and Anakin still laughing about the prank they pulled on Lucy, but they were about to get a very unpleasant surprise themselves.

"Wait a minute, not until they're in the room." Peter said as everyone scrambled to the door to leave.

Everyone pressed their ears to the door and listened for Edmund and Anakin to enter Edmund's room and close the door. It seemed like an eternity waiting, but they finally heard the two boys step into Edmund's room and the door being shut.

"Ok, let's go." Peter said.

Everyone was trying not to snicker as they crept out of Jacen's room and toward Edmund's room. They stood quietly outside the door for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to hear Edmund and Anakin react to the little surprise they had in store for them. Finally, they heard the reaction they'd been wanting to hear.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Edmund yelled.

"That's so gross! Who did this to us?" Anakin screamed back.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Jaina, and Jacen were not able to hold back their laughter any longer and collapsed on the floor, practically dying of laughter. Finally, Edmund and Anakin got their just desserts and Lucy got her sweet revenge against her older brother.

"What the blazes?" Edmund exclaimed angrily and flung his bedroom door open upon hearing the laughter in the hallway.

He and Anakin were greeted with the sight of their siblings lying on the floor, crying and red faced with laughter. Slowly, the realization hit them what the others had been up to and they got extremely steamed looks of anger on their faces.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Edmund yelled angrily.

"Oh Edmund, you are too easy to fool." Lucy said in between fits of laughter.

"But why couldn't I see this coming? I'm a Padawan for Force sake!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Don't you remember the lesson Uncle Luke taught you the other day?" Jacen asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Um...never try to fool a stronger Jedi than you?" Anakin meekly asked.

"Ah yes, the Force indeed can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Jacen said and burst out laughing again.

Edmund and Anakin just stood their turning completely red faced with embarrassement, amazed that their prank had backfired and they had been fooled by their own siblings so easily.


	25. The Homecoming

"It's our last dinner together." Susan said quietly.

She was right, for it was the last night the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus would be in Yavin before returning to Narnia. They were sitting in the private dining room with Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and their family for one final meal together. No one was happy that the Narnians had to go home, but they knew it had to happen.

"Please don't say that, Su. You'll upset Lucy." Peter said.

Lucy was indeed getting a little teary eyed already at the thought of leaving Yavin, but especially at the thought of leaving Jaina behind. She squeezed Jaina's hand tightly as she continued to eat her dinner and stared at her sadly.

"I think she's already upset." Jaina replied.

"I'm going to miss you, Jaina." Lucy said quietly.

"Oh no, not this again." Edmund groaned.

"Ed! Please be nice to her for once!" Peter snapped.

"But I don't want to deal with this again!" Edmund snapped back.

"Please calm down everyone. No sense in getting all fussy over this." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Right you are, love." Mr. Beaver replied.

Edmund glared at Peter as he sat back in his chair sulking. He really wasn't looking forward to having Lucy constantly complain about how much she missed Jaina again but at the same time, he wasn't looking forward to leaving Yavin either.

"I must say that it has been a pleasure having all of you visit us on Yavin. You have been wonderful guests." Leia said.

"Why thank you very much, my lady. You and your family have been wonderful hosts to us." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I must agree with Mr. Tumnus. Your hospitality has been wonderful." Susan added.

"You're quite welcome. I have enjoyed the pleasure of your company." Leia said.

"And I have too." Luke replied.

The Narnians smiled with thanks at Leia and Luke, then noticed Han was avoiding eye contact with them and looking at Chewie the whole time they had been eating their dinner. Leia, looking a little annoyed at Han, nudged him with her elbow to get his attention.

"What now?" Han grumbled.

"I think you have something to say to our guests here." Leia told him.

Han groaned as he said to the Narnians "I enjoyed having you here, too.", to which Chewie roared a happy reply that he too liked having the Narnians here on Yavin.

"Thank you very much, sir." Lucy replied while smiling brightly.

Everyone laughed at the little girl, she was indeed a sweet child and a joy to be around. But she was still depressed at the thought of leaving everyone on Yavin behind and the others knew it all too well.

"Lucy, you okay?" Susan asked

"I don't want to go home, what if I never see Jaina again?" Lucy moaned.

"You'll see me again, sweetie. In fact, I know a way that will guarantee that." Jaina said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked softly.

"Meeting in my room immediately after dinner. I'll tell you what I have in mind." Jaina said.

_After dinner_

"What do you have in mind, Jaina?" Susan asked once all seven children had gathered into Jaina's dormitory room.

"Well, I know how close we've all become since my brothers and I first came into Narnia. And I'm sure all of you want to stay close friends as well." Jaina said.

"Yes, that's true. I really enjoy our friendships." Peter replied.

"Me too, Peter. This is why I've decided that we should make a friendship pact." Jaina said.

"A what?" Edmund asked.

"A friendship pact, Edmund. 'Here and now, whenever we need a friend we're there for each other, no matter what happens.' If any of us should ever need a friend for anything, we'll be there for each other." Jaina said while smiling.

"Do you really mean that?" Jacen asked.

"Yes I do, Jacen. And I hope you and Anakin mean it as well." Jaina replied.

"I know I do. Are you all in it with me?" Peter asked his three younger siblings.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy nodded in agreement with their older brother. They were really hoping to keep their friendships with the Solos and agreed with Jaina's friendship pact. Now it was time to officially put that pact in motion. Jaina placed her hand in the center of the circle everyone was sitting in with the other six following her lead one by one until all seven of them had their hands placed on top of each other.

"All for one and one for all." the children recited in unison, sealing their friendship pact and ensuring that they would be friends forever.

_The next morning_

It was a sad morning in the Jedi temple, for it was the morning that the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus would leave Yavin and go home to Narnia. No one wanted them to leave, but it had to be done.

"Must we really go home, Susan?" Lucy asked as the two girls were putting on their dresses that morning.

"Yes, Lucy. We have a country to rule so we must go home. But you remember the friendship pact we made last night so we will see them again. You know that." Susan replied.

"I know, I just don't want to leave them behind." Lucy said quietly.

"I don't want to leave them either, Lucy. But we still must return to Narnia." Susan said.

Once the girls were dressed, they made their way into the hallway where they met their brothers, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus. None of them looked quite happy to be returning home either as they all had solemn looks on their faces.

"Well, are you ready to go home?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"No we're not. But we know we have to." Peter replied.

"I know, dear. We'll miss our friends so much." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But we will see them again. And I must say I have enjoyed their hospitality very much." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh I have too, Tumnus. Now why don't we go join them for breakfast now? I hear they have Narnian toast again today." Susan said, receiving laughs from everyone.

_In the auditorium_

The Solos were quiet as they escorted their Narnian friends behind the big stage to the closet of Jedi robes. They all knew it was time for them to go home and they were feeling quite sad about it. Lucy was the saddest out of all of them as she had tears streaming down her face.

"Jaina, I'll miss you so much." Lucy sobbed as she squeezed Jaina in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But we will see each other again. Remember the pact?" Jaina said.

"Yes I do." Lucy sniffled.

"Plus the Force tells me we'll see each other again." Jaina added in.

"You sure about that?" Lucy softly said.

"Oh not that bloody Force again." Edmund groaned, which earned him a sharp slap on the head from Peter.

"Will you just hush up, Ed?" Peter snapped then turned to Lucy and said "Listen to Jaina. She knows what she's talking about."

Lucy tearfully nodded as she released her grip on Jaina then flung her arms around Jacen and Anakin for another huge hug. Just like before, they were hugs, handshakes, and comments of "I'll miss you." going around.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to have you visit us. And remember that you will always have a place to sleep here." Jacen said.

"Thank you very much, Sir Jacen. It has been a wonderful holiday here on Yavin." Mr. Tumnus said.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Tumnus. And may the Force be with you all." Jacen replied.

Everyone was tearful as they waved goodbye to each other and the Narnians stepped into the closet. As Peter closed the door behind him, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin felt quite depressed that their friends were going home. But they knew they would be reunited one day and were very much looking forward to that time.

_Inside the closet_

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter yelled.

"Who poked me?" Lucy yelled.

"Get off of my foot!" Susan exclaimed.

Once again, there was plenty of arguing, pushing, and shoving as the Narnians made their way back through the portal. Finally, all seven Narnians cleared the coats and stumbled into the white, powdery snow that covered all of Narnia.

"It's so cold here. And I miss Jaina already." Lucy moaned as she stood up.

"It's allright, dear heart. We miss our friends too." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But you will see them again someday." a familiar, booming voice said.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Aslan had made an appearance at the portal entrance. It was indeed a great honor to see this great lion again, but they were still feeling a little sad at leaving the Solos behind.

"Are you sure about that, Aslan?" Susan asked.

"They are sworn knights of Narnia, Susan. They will indeed return when Narnia requires their presence again." Aslan calmly said.

"When will that be?" Lucy asked.

"I cannot say, dear one. But rest assured they will return. And you make want to check your pockets." Aslan said while smiling.

"Why? I didn't—" Lucy started to say as she stuck her hands into her dress pocket.

She stopped short upon feeling a mysterious piece of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it to see if anything was written on it. What she saw made her smile brightly and her eyes grow huge with happiness.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked.

"Come read this!" Lucy said and everyone gathered around her to read the paper.

What was written on there indeed made them all smile and reassured them that the Solos would return:

_Here and now, whenever we need a friend we're there for each other, no matter what happens. All for one and one for all. Remember this and we will be reunited one day._

"Now do you believe?" Aslan asked.

"Yes Aslan. I believe." Lucy said while smiling brightly.

**THE END**

_**(cue Star Wars end theme)**_

**(A/N: Wow, I cannot believe this story is finished already. It's been a wonderful journey and I thank you all for sticking with me the whole way. An extra special thanks goes out to my wonderful muse and editor, Bobbius Maximus. Your help has been wonderful and I cannot thank you enough. But this is not the end yet; keep your eyes peeled for the third story coming soon entitled "The Knights of Narnia Return.". And in case you are wondering, I got the friendship pact from the movie "Now and Then". Thanks again for reading this story, and keep your eyes peeled for the third story.)**


End file.
